Just a Show
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Shuichi Shindo's career needs a boost and Yuki Eiri's needs a reboot. So what does a meddling man such as Tohma do? He pulls a publicity stunt, naturally, by forcing the two to pretend to be a couple.
1. Setting the Stage

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation that belongs to the wonderful mind of Maki Murakami.

Just a Show?

Shuichi's career needs an extra boost, and Yuki's needs a reboot. Tohma has got the perfect answer: a publicity stunt. Yuki Eiri and Shuichi Shindo pretend to be lovers. However what happens if they fall in love for real?

* * *

Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

* * *

Yuki Eiri frowned slightly as he listened to the radio. He usually didn't care what people thought of him, but when it effected his source of income…he cared. Growing accustom to his lifestyle, he wasn't willing to give it up. However, thanks to his latest book once again missing the best sellers list, he might be looking to adjust to a less expensive lifestyle.

He sighed, turning off the radio. This news probably didn't go well with his publishers at all. There was no doubt that Mizuki, his editor, would call him today. She would complain about the lack of press as well, he was sure. The news constantly reminding him of his reputation of being a cold-hearted playboy (while true) and his books lacking the usual quality didn't help him much at all (although, it really had been nothing but romantic drivel to begin with). Though, it had been better than no press at all. So now due to the lack of publicity, lately new writers were taking over his spot. He knew it was a matter of time, before the publishing company threatened to drop him. There would be nothing that him nor Mizuki could do.

* * *

Tohma had his hands crossed and a thoughtful expression on his face. Mizuki, with one leg over the other was sitting across from him. "So you see the problem is Yuki's inspiration seems to have left him. You are his brother-in-law so I thought you and I could devise some kind of plan to help him become inspired once more."

"So you want me to manipulate him?" the man questioned.

"Not so much as manipulate him, but help him. He refuses all the suggestions I give him. You however are his brother-in-law." She held out a hand to emphasize a point, pulling it back when she added, "Besides, not all manipulation is bad, you know that. Then if we have to use such a thing, who better than you to do it." She sipped her cup of coffee after she finished her explanation, then she leaned back in her chair waiting for his answer.

"I suppose I could…," Tohma began but then K burst through the door gripping a gun in each hand.

"Ah Bad News!" he announced, right before Sakano came in with a folder and began going around in circles of panic. Mizuki raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.

"What are we going to do?" Pulling at his hair as he asked the question, "I'm horrible at my job. I should…," The blonde man with a ponytail and a love for guns pointed one at the panic man's head. Sakano froze.

K took the folder then handed it over to Tohma, then removed his gun to let Sakano continue his panic, if he wished. The head of N.G. said nothing about the drama, not bothering him as long as they earned ever penny they were paid. Mizuki didn't lose her calm over such drama, though her dealings with it were rare.

After looking at the folder, "I see," the youthful blonde man closed the folder and clasped his hands over it, "Bad Luck is quite short in their record sells."

"Yes," K agreed, "They didn't even go past 500,000 records! Looks like I will get a chance to use my baby on our new lead singer."

"I believe then," an odd creepy smile graced the head of N.G.'s face as the wheels in his mind began to turn. "We need to get Bad Luck more attention." The producer stopped for a moment to stand in front of the man he admired most.

"Yes but how?" Sakano wondered. "The press seems to have very little interest, though their fans are seemingly loyal."

"Yes I know, but we need to gain more fans. We need something big…personal…something to catch the press' attention." A creepy smile found its way on his face. A grin graced Yuki's editor's face as well, because she could see that something was coming together in Tohma's mind.

"We need a publicity stunt," K stated. "If it works it means my guns might not get as much practice." Then he proceeded to stroke his gun while apologizing to it about how they might not get to have fun.

"I'm sure you will still be able to get much use for your guns," Tohma stated. "I believe I have an idea of what kind of stunt will work. I believe Mizuki I have a solution that will fix two problems instead of just one."

"I see," she replied, putting a hand under her chin.

"What?" Sakano wondered.

"I'm not so sure if you can get Eiri to agree to such a thing though."

"Oh, but I can and will." Tohma retorted, then picked up his phone, "Kyoko, can you cancel all of my appointments for rest of the afternoon?"

"But sir we…," the nervous secretary retorted looking over his schedule.

"I'm going to meet my brother-in law."

"Ah," Sakano realized, and K gave a big grin, finally understanding as well. "Which one of the members are you going to pair him up with?" the head of N.G. put the phone on the receiver, then leaned back to explain the details to the members in the room. He had no doubt that they would be very useful in helping him with these matters. It would benefit them all, of course. If the plan worked exactly the way Tohma expected it to, both Yuki and Shuichi would become greatly inspired, as well as gain the press' attention, especially once the two broke up.

"Shuichi of course," K stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" Mizuki spoke up not so sure if Shuichi was a good match for the novelist. "I never met the boy, but from what little I read he is very…,"

"Active," Sakano supplied.

"Yes," Tohma agreed, "He'll probably clash with Eiri quiet a bit, but I think both parties need to be stirred a little, besides Hiro would never agree to such a thing, and Suguru is my cousin."

"I see, so that really does leave Mr. Shindo as our only option," she realized.

"Do you really think your brother-in-law will go for it?" the producer wondered.

"Not without something that greatly benefits him," the head of N.G stated, "but naturally, I know what that is. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take my dear brother-in-law for lunch. Why don't you two go back to what you were doing. I will call for your help when needed." Mizuki and Sakano politely bowed, while K shot off a round before leaving.

* * *

The band members had dragged themselves out of bed early in the morning on the request of K's babies. They were supposed to be practicing, but exhaustion from last night's performance was taking its toll. So for now they were just resting until the gun happy American and Sakano return, then it was back to work. K, the slave driver would no doubt make sure of that. 

Shuichi sighed. He knew that Tohma wasn't happy, none of them were. He thought the concert had been awesome, but when the results of records sales came in, a cloud of disappointment hung over everyone. As a result they were stolen away from their precious sleep. Why couldn't the sales come in tomorrow? They wouldn't have had to come in early at least. Though, sooner or later, they still would have had to pay for it. Shaking his head, he couldn't understand why he wasn't doing as well as liked. It didn't make sense, their fans seemed to be crazy about them, yet…something was missing.

"Hey," Hiro called patting his friend on the back as he sat next to him. Stealing the pocky that Shuichi had been chewing on while in deep contemplation. He assured him, "Don't worry about it, we'll get it with the next record, alright?"

"I know, but I just don't understand why we didn't get it this time around." The pink-haired man complained.

"I don't know either. I really thought we were on our way to outdoing Nitter Grasper." A thoughtful expression crossed Suguru's face, "unless…hmm."

"What?" the two band mates wondered leaning in close to him. He pushed them aside.

Tapping his fingers as he thought about something for a moment before answering, "We need more press attention." Confusion was written across all over Shuichi's face, thinking about how they were just in the paper the other day.

"You mean we need more press attention in our private lives? I'm not so sure if I would like that idea," Hiro stated.

"True, the press can be a real nuisance, but without them our popularity won't increase."

"How do we get more of the press' attention?" their leader singer asked.

"Not sure, it probably will require some kind of stunt." The green head man noted contemplatively.

"Stunt?" An image of jumping out of a helicopter popped into the pink-haired man's mind, making him very nervous. He didn't want to do it, but if K thought they needed to, he would somehow find himself doing such a task.

"Yeah, something dramatic needs to happen. We need something like umm… "Snapping his fingers, then pointing at his two band mates, "say you and Hiro kisses on the stage."

"What!" both of his band mates stared at him as if all sense had left his mind.

"I wasn't serious, but it would need to be something like that."

"Oh, well, why don't I try to work on these songs, and you guys can work out the music sequence."

"Yeah," Eager to change the subject they all agreed to go to work on something, and Hiro high fived Shuichi.

* * *

The novelist frowned at the computer screen, his muse ran off, again. "Damn!" he muttered "Mizuki is going to kill me." Frustrated, he ran a hand over his face. It looked like another all nighter. "Beer," with that he got out of his chair, grabbing a pack of cigarettes before heading to his refrigerator for a can of beer. A pounding at the door was heard just as he was about to enjoy his beer. He ignored it. 

"Eiri-san, I have come to see you my dear brother-in-law." The voice behind the door made the novelist cringe. It was Tohma.

"What for?"

"Your books aren't doing as well as they could be, are they?"

Eiri growled. Damn meddling brother-in-law knows everything. Of course, he knew about the lack of publicity he was getting. With a deep sigh, the tall blonde went over to open the door, knowing that if he didn't Tohma would just use his key. No matter how many times he changed the locks his family always managed to get a copy. It was probably Tatsuha who got it, the damn sneaky idiot.

Opening the door, Tohma fell to ground because he was already starting to unlock the door. Eiri glared. The platinum blonde calmly stood up, smiling politely.

"What do you want?" he growled, his golden eyes looking downward on him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother-in-law?" Eiri took another sip of his beer. "Don't you think it is a bit earlier to be drinking?"

"Don't you think it is a bit early to disturb?" the novelist questioned back.

"Perhaps, for you, even if it is in the middle of the day." The head of N.G. calmly walked in, immediately making himself comfortable on Eiri's couch. "But I have a proposition you might just like."

"Oh," the blonde took another drink, "I doubt that, but for laughs let's hear it." He sat across from him.

"I have a new band working for me," Tohma began, "they are not doing too well in record sells."

"So," Eiri retorted. "Isn't that your problem? You could always just drop them."

"Of course," Tohma nodded in agreement, "but I believe they are worth the investment. The leader singer reminds of Ryuichi, and has the ability to surpass him. All they need is a little more press coverage."

"Who doesn't?" the taller man mumbled.

"Well, I have a solution, but it requires your help. You see the lead singer is very likable, but he doesn't quiet know how to grab more attention from the public. I believe that what he needs is a...," Tohma looked up to meet Eiri's eyes. The novelist could see this was leading to a dangerous zone. "Is a boyfriend," beer spurted all over the place.

"What! Don't tell me you are suggesting...," he was appalled by the thought. One: he was straight. Two: He didn't like commitment.

"Yes I am," N.G.'s head replied calmly wiping off his coat. Straightening himself, he began to try persuading him, "it would do wonders for your image. You just be pretending, of course."

"Why can't you just get him a girlfriend?"

"Oh but Eiri-san I really want to help you, too."

"Nothing stirs the press like controversy, and there is no controversy like a gay romance," Eiri spat back at him throwing away his beer.

"Of course," Tohma admitted while the novelist searched for another can of beer.

"Damn, that was last can!" he muttered, "and what the hell makes you think I'll do it! I don't think Mika will like this very much."

"She won't know this is just for show, nobody except me, you, Shuichi, K, Sakano and Mizuki. Everyone else will think this is real and I will make it worth your while."

"I doubt that, and honestly I don't think it matters if this is for show or not, Mika will still be on my back." he retorted with a snort.

Tohma smiled a creepy grin, "I'll keep Mika off your back, and as well as your father."

"I doubt you could do that either."

"Oh, I believe I can keep her busy. Don't worry, but let me add another thing to this. I will quit meddling completely."

"Really, I don't think you can."

"I will, even if it backfires and hurts your image even more. I will quit getting into your affairs once this is over. If I don't I'll sign my company over to Sakano,"

"Yes, well considering he worships you he would probably still obey your ever order anyway. I doubt you plan to keep out of my business while this is going on?"

With a smile Tohma said, "I will have to make sure things go smoothly."

"Of course," the novelist spat, "is that all you got." He walked over to the door.

"I see…well…I have one more card under my sleeve."

"Naturally you do," under his breathe he muttered in a growl, "You manipulative bastard."

"Ayaka,"

"What about her?"

"I'll get rid of whatever promises your father made to her family. You won't have to marry her, Eiri."

Yuki thought about it for a moment, he really didn't like the girl that way at all, or anyway actually. Though, it hadn't been a huge problem, he was never going to marry the girl regardless of his family or hers. It would be nice to completely be rid of the pest. "Alright, you help keep my family off my back and get rid of that problem my father calls my "fiancée" in exchange I will do this favor for you for two weeks."

"Two months,"

"Three weeks,"

"A month and a half,"

"A month, that's it."

"Very well, nice talking to you," Tohma smiled as he walked out the door. Eiri had a funny feeling that it was exactly the amount of time the head of N.G. wanted. Damn prick! The novelist slammed the door shut after the youthful blonde, and then once again went back to his laptop.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" He wondered running a hand through his blonde hair. Suddenly, he smirked as a thought popped into his mind. Letting his fingers fly he typed.

_She was aware this was all part of 'her' plan, her dear controlling mother, had planned this from the beginning. The woman was a master at it, and was willing to do anything to get what she wanted even use the only daughter she had and loved. Yes, forcing her into this position with this…Man was exactly what her mother had wanted. Forcing both Elle's hand as well as the man she barely knew. _

* * *

"No!" Slamming his hands on Tohma's desk with a sense of bravery nobody had expected from one as such as him, Shuichi Shindo. The man just stared at him with a grin. "I won't do this! How do you even know I'm gay?!" 

"So you are?" the platinum blonde questioned calmly, he was slightly surprised though he wouldn't show it. This was working too much into his favor.

"Damn you!" Shuichi yelled. Neither K nor Tohma wavered in their expressions, but of course Sakano was in full panic mode. He had been running around in a circular motion for the last ten minutes. However, N.G.'s head had anticipated some resistance, though not quiet this blunt. Sure, the pink-headed man was very friendly, calm, and cheerful, but nobody likes to be manipulated. Despite this shocking display, however Shuichi was a push over compare to his dear brother-in-law.

"Do you like your job?" K asked with a gun to Shuichi's head and a grin. "Or better yet do you love your life?"

Gulp. "Yes," the pink-headed singer's mood switched from rage to panic, as he slightly begged. "Please get that gun away from me."

"Good, then it is a deal you will meet with Eiri tomorrow," Tohma stated as he gathered papers on his desk. "Now, I believe you all have work to do." He then waved the young man off who was about to say something, when metal touch his head once more.

"Yes sir," he screeched. K grinned and escorted the young singer out. He winked at the head of N.G. studios before heading out the door.

"Now," the happy gunman began as he walked along with Shuichi to one of the practice rooms. "Nobody else is to know, understood," he commanded as he cleaned his gun.

"But Hiro…," The gun seemed to be really love his head today, because it was there once again.

"Understood."

The young man nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, now let's go, we have plenty of work to do!" with that K gave a hearty laugh, creeping Shuichi out.

"Sakano," Tohma began hands crossed under his chin, "you are one of my closest employees."

"Of course, sir I…," he began to tell his boss how wonderful he was, but the man held his hand up for the producer to stop his praises.

"I need you to make sure Shuichi goes through with this. He trusts you and you know him a little more than I do."

"Sir but Eiri…,"

"I may have Eiri at the moment, but if he sees Shuichi isn't willing. It will make it very easy for him to get out of this little deal of ours."

"Yes of course," the man adjusted his glasses, "Mika?"

"She'll be my problem, as expected. Don't worry about it. She won't be happy at all, but if I can convince her that Eiri is 'happy' then she will back off a little."

"I see," Sakano nodded, his expression becoming somber. "I will not let you down sir."

* * *

Three men sat in the head of N.G.'s office, Tohma in his usual chair, Shuichi and Eiri sat in front of him. He watched with amusement at the exchange of expressions coming from the two men. 

The novelist glared at the sight before him: The man had violet eyes, pink hair, and a somewhat slender body. Pink hair! Tohma couldn't seriously think he would even pretend to know this guy, let alone date him. Okay so he didn't look that bad! The novelist found himself study the man, once more. Actually, the pink suited him. He had a feminine look to him, his violet eyes were round, bright, and there was a sparkle to them. His lips appeared to be…kissable. In reality, the boy was kind of cute when the novelist thought about it. _Wait a minute!_ Eiri shook his thoughts then looked at Tohma.

Shuichi stared in astonishment. The man was gorgeous! Handsome narrow golden eyes, blonde hair, and a tall, but well toned figured. It wasn't a surprise as to why women loved him, despite his reputation. His physical looks were perfect. A small smile escaped Shuichi's lips if he had to pretend to date a guy at least he was eye-catching. Tohma could have tried to hook him up with Taki. That made a shiver go down his spine, there was something off with that guy.

"Are you cold?" his boss asked.

"No," Shuichi replied, "just had a frighten thought came to mind, that's all," the man gave a bright grin. Eiri raised an eyebrow in a questioning gesture.

"Alright," Tohma directed his attention towards the tall blonde, "You two will need to meet at least once a week to 'date.' We have a few locations that are 'preferable.'"

"You mean ones that the press always stalks," The novelist observed removing his cigarette for a brief moment. "Fine, so how long do I have to put up with the brat?"

"Brat?" Shuichi sprung out of his chair. Tohma knew this was going to happen, yet he had hoped it wouldn't have been for another minute or so. He couldn't predict every little thing to the precise moment, oh well; he just let it play out. "I'm not a brat! I'm twenty years old!" he exclaimed, "and an upcoming lead singer you bastard!"

The novelist flinched. "Yes, an upcoming artist who has to pretend to date me because he can't get his own date and the press finds him boring," with that the handsome golden-eyed man flicked some ash in the tray sitting on the desk.

"You bastard!" Shuichi slammed his hands against the desk looking over next him where the novelist sat, "What is your problem?"

"My problem," he answered calmly, "is that I'm being forced to pretend to like a brat such as YOU, who obviously shouldn't even be in this business. You can't even get the press to pass a glance let alone put you on a cover of a magazine." Eiri smirked at the disbelief look on Shuichi's face. Too easy!

Or not. "Well that is a lot coming from a man who hasn't been on the best seller's list in what…a YEAR. Having a bit of a writer's block? Hmm?"

Brows twitched. That brat! He stood up, "I think this is a waste of our time," and Yuki began to leave.

"Are you sure?" Tohma inquired. "Perhaps I'll tell your father you will finally accept Ayaka," the golden-eyed man froze. Damn! He was stuck.

"Fine, we'll give this a try," he replied calmly. "I will see you on Friday, Shu," with that the man tossed his cigarette aside, and then walked out the door.

* * *

The pink haired singer stomped in rage from the great Seguchi's office then headed to work on some lyrics. He had some sudden inspiration for a very angry song. Once arriving in one of the conference rooms, he was immediately pounced on by his producer, Sakano. 

"Shuichi?" he questioned as he watched the boy scribble something on paper. Was he writing? He had been having problems with lyrics lately, so maybe this whole thing was working out after all.

"What?" he snarled.

Then again maybe not, "How did it go with Mr. Yuki?"

"You mean Eiri, the blonde bastard! FANTANTASTIC!" Shuichi scribbled something else. The producer tried to think of something that would help keep the situation under control.

"I see, well if it helps, Eiri is that way with almost everyone," the easily panicked man began. Shuichi stopped writing for a moment to listen, "he hasn't had a serious relationship in years, so don't take it too personal,"

The cute singer smiled, "Yeah, I'll try. Thanks Sakano. Hey!" suddenly the pink-haired man was filled with joy, "Look, that bastard really was good for something. I was able to write some pretty good lyrics. I got to find the guys!" he exclaimed dashing away with his lyrics.

Sakano smiled; perhaps his original thought had been right, this may just worked out. He just hoped Tohma knew what he was doing! His boss had a tendency try to control everything, usually he could, but Eiri, and (unknown to Tohma) Shuichi weren't predictable or controllable forces.

* * *

Hiro was so surprised when Shuichi showed and slammed a piece of paper in his face. Looking at him, he blinked several times. They were lyrics and they weren't bad at all. Suguru was completely amazed. 

"So you can write?" the green-haired man questioned, Shuichi glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was starting to wonder. You've been taking so long getting around to writing something. And with our lack of attention we can't afford for you to slack off," he retorted.

"You…you,"

"Okay, we are all surprised." Hiro broke in the between the two of them, "I'm wondering who do you think is pretty?" He then pouted his lips and then batted his eyelashes, teasing his friend, "Other than me? Hmm?"

"Hey, hey..." Shuichi began nervously searching for something to do, "umm let's uh…Suguru why don't we start on the arrangements?" he suggested trying to push Hiro off him, making his friend burst into laughter. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

K and Sakano watched them from behind the glass, discussing the recent events. "Shuichi seems to be doing rather well…considering," Sakano began. 

"Yes, well I think it will do all of us well in the long run," the American said. "Though, I believe we will need to watch out for the boss on this one. If we really want things to go the way they need to."

"Oh,"

"Yes, he may push this too far or perhaps not far enough. You see gravity isn't a force to be reckoned with, that is exactly what Mr. Seguchi is doing."

"I see so you felt it as well?" the producer inquired. K simply nodded. "That Mr. Seguchi's only main concern is really Eiri. What shall we do?"

"Watch and wait," K answered. "Our main concern is Shuichi, not Eiri Yuki." He looked at the intense playing band members. His arms crossed as he smiled, "Hopefully, I'll get to show off my baby a few times."

* * *

Eiri couldn't believe what was happening, after days without his muse, it returned. Or maybe he got a new one? An image of a pink-haired brat popped in his mind. He shook it away, once more. What was with that brat? How dare he insult him like that! But he did have guts, didn't he? Standing up to him like that, it was shockingly refreshing to have someone not fall head over heels for his looks. Though, it pissed him off just as much as it impressed him. "Damn brat! Why can't I get you out of my head? We just met?"

Once more he began to type furiously. The words seemed to just flow, he couldn't stop writing. Sleep would not be something he would get that night. Although, in this case it was a wonderful thing, he might actually make his deadline.

_He hadn't been impressed with the woman at all, so he told himself. Yet she lingered in his mind, not leaving it once since their meeting. There had just been something about her. Though, she appeared to be just like every other woman he met. Skylar couldn't help but think of that long exotic pink…_Delete…_violet_….Delete…_blue and bright…vi…green eyes. _

* * *

_Author's Commentary: So what did you think? I think it needs some tweaking, but I think it is pretty good. It was fun to write. _


	2. Disaster Dating

**_Just a show_**

**Chapter Two:** _Disaster Dating and Masterful Mess Control _

* * *

Ryuichi Sakuma hadn't seen his former band mate, Tohma in such a long time and had wanted to visit him for awhile, but he hadn't be able to make it to the studios until today. Up until now he had been in America pursuing his acting career. He had being fairly well at it, but missed the music scene. Perhaps, he would discuss Nitter Grasper which broken up a long time ago to reunite once again. He missed his friends, band, and his fans. Kumagorou and him, especially miss Tatsuha. Together, they had lots of fun because they drove Tohma nuts. However, Ryuichi and Kuma's main reason for visiting was the arrival of the new band: Bad Luck. There had been several rumors flying around that reached his ears not only saying the lead singer was a fan, but he was much like Ryuichi himself and would someday surpass him. This piqued the former lead singer's curiosity so to sooth it he decided to have lunch with one of his former band mates, Tohma, a man who now headed his own record company, whom the band just happened to work for. 

As he made his way to Tohma's office a beautiful sound reached his ears. He stopped for a moment, letting it fill his very soul before he went to find who owned such a wonderful voice, finding the sound only a little ways down, coming from a practice room. Now while all the recording rooms where sound proof, along with several practice rooms, some of them were not. The very reason: Tohma liked to hear some of the singers when they thought nobody was watching, when they were completely lost in their music. It gave him great insight at how successful a band would be. It was no doubt that this voice was the representation of something that would make his friend prosperous. Ryuichi looked wide-eyed at a cute pink-haired man singing and swaying with the beat. Violet bright eyes focused on a piece paper in front of him, this man… was... he had to be…the singer everyone had been talking about. He did indeed remind Ryuichi of himself, the way he moved, looked, and even sang.

"Ah, Ryuichi," Tohma stood beside him. "What do you think? His whole persona reminds me of you, that is why I have no doubt he will be great." The blonde man said with a smile.

The former lead singer of Nitter Grasper didn't take his eyes off the man as exclaimed, "He is so cute! Oh Kumagorou thinks he is very good!" The platinum blonde gave a sincere smile. "Can I get a closer look?"

"Of course," The man gestured towards the door, "I was just going to see how things were going anyhow. I'm glad you are here, it's been awhile. Where you needing something?" the former keyboardist opened the door for Ryuichi, letting him go first.

"Well…I wanted to know about this new lead singer, but mainly Kumagorou misses Tohma."

* * *

Shuichi was so lost in the song that he didn't hear the door open. He didn't see his idol pull up a chair and sit down. He couldn't see anything, all he could do was feel the music that seem to call to the very depths of his soul. He was on a whole other dimension. 

**You're so pretty**

**I want to hold you **

**I want to…**

The singer stopped. Putting his guitar down as he inquired, "What's wrong?"

"It's not right, I could change into 'I could love you' but I don't like that much either." Shuichi sighed running a hand through his pink locks. "Well, I guess I just need to…ah ha…that's it!" he leaped in the air with a cheerful yell. He then turned to grab a pen and with his paper in hand he was ready to write something else but froze as he was reaching for the writing utensil.

"Shuichi?" the guitarist questioned as he followed his best friend's line of sight to see: there sat Ryuichi Sakuma, the greatest singer that had been known to Japan.

"Hello!" the former lead singer greeted. "Kumagorou and I liked that very much! Will you sing more for us some time?" Shuichi just nodded his head slowly.

"Alright," Tohma clapped his hands together, "Good to see you are doing well. I believe it is my lunch break. Ryuichi, would you care to join me?" he looked over to the elder singer, who seemed to be looking a little lustful towards the pink singer. Infatuation with Shuichi from his friend, the master of manipulation hadn't quiet calculated that. He would just have to watch closely, for now. After Eiri was done with this singer, he would let the other singer go after him. Shuichi was going to need it when the novelist broke his heart.

"Yay! Tohma is taking me to lunch!" Ryuichi shouted, leaping with joy, breaking the man out of his trance, "Bye, bye, Shu!" he waved. The other singer who had finally realized that all of this was real, fainted with delight.

30 minutes later…

Suguru and Hiro were able to get their lead singer to wake up. "He called me Shu!" the pink-haired man exclaimed in complete awe as he pulled himself up.

"Yes, we know," the green-haired keyboardist stated, more annoyed then impressed with Ryuichi's intrusion. "That just cost us some more time from out work." Frustrated, he glared at Shuichi.

"Well…EXCUSE me for being excited….," The guitarist quickly stepped in before sparks flew—and not the good kind.

"Okay, why don't you work on your lyrics," he pointed to Shuichi, "and Suguru and I will get lunch."

"Fine!" both the men agreed staring at each other with a look of angry. The long-haired man sighed in relief. Disaster avoided.

* * *

"Life is never boring with Shuichi around," Suguru pointed out while they were waiting for their order. 

"Nope," Hiro agreed. "Why do you think I've been friends with him since high school? He is so much fun!" A big grin crossed his face.

"Yeah, but isn't it hard for you sometimes? He always needs you, doesn't that get burdensome?" He went to pick up a bag of food, accidentally brushing a hand against Hiro's. They both blushed.

Pulling his hand back, and running it nervously through his hair Hiro replied, "Um, well believe it or not, he is actually more reliable than he seems. When I really need him, he is always there. He just never arrives to anything early."

"Oh I see," the green-haired man replied, gazing at the ground as they headed to the limo that would take them back. Suddenly he felt awkward. "I hope someday to have a friend like you."

"You already do," Hiro replied with a wink. "Let's go, hopefully Shuichi has finished that song, by now." He opened the door of the limo for Suguru before sliding in, too.

* * *

Hiro waved a bag in front of Shuichi's face who was currently lost in writing, and ignoring the guitarist. 

**Tell me this **

**Your Golden eyes freeze**

**Snow is the meaning of your name **

**Is your very soul frozen over? **

The pink head man stopped writing for a moment, and looking upward, he finally noted the return of his best friend,

"Lunch!" he exclaimed, yanking the bag out of his hand. "I'm starved!"

"We got here about two minutes ago, but you were lost in that song. You must really like that girl," he teased. Shuichi blushed and grabbed his lunch.

"No…no…I…," The boy tried to protest. Eiri was a jerk and not to mention a guy, and he DID NOT like him.

"What are you telling me? That your lyrics mean nothing? We both know that can't be."

"It's not that…well…it's a guy," Shuichi admitted, gazing down at his food.

"Well you can't help who you fall in love with," his best friend stated as he pulled his own lunch out.

"I'm not falling for him, he is a bastard,"

"I can tell," Hiro grabbed the lyrics, "…so when are you going out with him?"

Shuichi muttered something under his breathe, "This Friday."

"Really?" the guitarist questioned in surprise. "I was joking." Shocked-honestly he was, because it was bad enough he was in love with a guy who would never love him back, but now he was falling for a guy, a bastard in fact. When did that happen?

"Well, I…," Shuichi stuffed his mouth. After swallowing it down he answered, "I'm almost finished with these lyrics."

"That's good we will actually get something done today." The comment flew off of Suguru lips with a bit of sarcasm. He wasn't phased by Shuichi's sexuality he never really thought about the man being straight or gay. If had to have chosen before hand, he would have suspected the boy would be more interest in boys than girls (considering at times he was more like a girl than most of the ones Suguru knew.)

"Why you!" The pink haired boy launched himself at the green-haired man. Hiro took a deep breath. Here we go again.

* * *

Shuichi had been trying to get ready for his date when his sister had arrived for an unexpected visit instigated by their mother, no doubt. Now, he loved his sister dearly, but he would have been glad for the warning especially if he had known that the guy he was dating that night was his sister's favorite author. Then he wouldn't have been in this situation: 

"You are going on date with YUKI EIRI LIKE THAT!" Maiko exclaimed completely shocked by her brother's choice of wardrobe.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" He looked downward at his short green shorts and tight black shirt that showed off his toned stomach.

"Nothing, if you want to look like a female hooker."

"Hey, this is my stage outfit!"

"Whatever, you're not performing. You are going on a date with YUKI EIRI!"

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Shuichi mumbled.

"What?" She glared at him, before grabbing him by the collar, dragging him to his closet.

* * *

Eiri had been sitting at the table for the last ten minutes. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be stood up by a second rate J-pop wannabe star. Him, Eiri Yuki, it wasn't possible! He tapped his hand on the table, he would give the brat another five minutes, and then he would go tell Tohma the deal was off. He really didn't….

Looking up he noted a plate flying up in the air and a waitress landing flat on her butt. There stood Shuichi Shindo. Eiri was surprised. The brat actually looked good! He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a violet shirt bringing out the color of his eyes. _Somebody must have gotten a hold of him. There __was __no way that brat would actually be able to look that good without help._ Shuichi helped the waitress up and gave her an apologetic smile. She melted, letting him go as she turned into a puddle. He then made his way over to his 'date.'

"You're late," Eiri grumbled.

"Sorry," he replied falling into the seat from across the gorgeous blonde. Neither noticed they were being watched. "I was working on another song, Tohma is a slave driver."

"And a manipulative bastard," the novelist added. Shuichi smiled, feeling a little more comfortable.

"Yeah, so um…," he leaned in closer to Eiri. "What are we supposed to do?"

"This is a date. What do you think baka?" the blonde snarled.

"Honestly, I don't know." Shuichi replied sheepishly.

"Don't tell me you've never been on a date before."

"Well, no not really," the younger man laughed a bit, nervously.

"Oh great! Not only are you a virgin but completely ignorant of relationships, and I bet you had to have someone dress you to look that good."

"You think I look good?" Shuichi questioned too unfamiliar with the situation and too flattered to be angry with the novelist at the moment. A light blush made its way on his face. Eiri for a brief moment thought he was cute.

He quickly made that thought go away. "I didn't mean that," he tried to cover up for his mistake of actually complimenting the brat. "I just meant it was an improvement compare to those stupid stage costumes you wear."

"I'll have you know, the best designers in Japan make those stupid costumes!" Shuichi retorted slightly annoyed now. A waitress came up to them to ask for their order, so they ordered something quickly before going back to their growing argument. Little did they know they were serving as entertainment for several people including one: Kiyoshi Yusuo, a famous reporter.

"Hmm proves, they must have been desperate in fashion school to have those idiots dress you up like that."

"Yeah…well…they must let anyone be a romance novelist, considering you are a complete prick."

"You little brat…well at least I didn't have to have somebody dress me up,"

"Yeah…well…," he looked at Eiri. The man was wearing black slacks as well, and a loose silk blue shirt. There was just no way to insult him about what he was wearing, "Well I did it as a favor for my sister. She likes you for some reason, and wanted me to impress you."

"She failed, because there is no way a brat like you could impress me! I don't know why I'm even on this date with you."

"I don't know why either," Shuichi set aside his food and went to leave.

"Don't you dare walk away from me brat!" grabbing Shuichi by the arm he forced the brat to fall backward into him. As Eiri looked down to glare at Shuichi, he couldn't help but think how those violet eyes were too beautiful for a man. Meanwhile, the brat gazed up at Eiri's beautiful golden eyes. There was silence for a moment. Then a plate hit the floor, and a clumsy waiter exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, so sorry!" ruining the perfect moment.

"You're going to pay your half of the bill," Eiri growled. When it registered in Shuichi's mind what was going on, he moved away from him swiftly. Angrily, he began to dig for his wallet. Though, that glare was quickly replaced with a sheepish grin when luck would have it that he didn't have his wallet.

"I can't," he whispered. Childishly, he looked up at the novelist, he was really embarrassed. How was he supposed to make a dramatic exit?

"What do you mean you can't?" the blonde sent a harsh look his way.

"I forgot my wallet," Shuichi replied simply, his cheeks getting redder.

"Fine whatever, I'll get it,"

"Thanks," Shuichi replied.

"Oh don't thank me, because you are going to pay me back!"

"Fine," the pink haired boy stated in angry, "whatever, I'm leaving."

"Good go,"

"I'm going!"

"Not fast enough!"

"Fine I'm out of here," Shuichi began to turn around.

"Good," the novelist was left standing there. He felt like an idiot when the waitress tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see all the people staring at him. Somebody mumbling how insensitive he was, others just called him a bastard, and some couples just complained about their dates being interrupted by a lover's quarrel. _Lover's quarrel, yeah right, __at least it's over now. _There is no way the press would believe they were a couple now, and Tohma had picked this spot so he was sure somebody saw him. One part of him was grateful, another was disappointed. _Why?_

He paid for the bill and left the building to ponder a few things.

* * *

Hiro was practicing his guitar and strange thing was he found himself thinking about Suguru. _Wonder why he was blushing? He's kind of cute when he..._ He shook the thought away, when he heard a pounding at the door. Opening it up, a pink-headed baka fell into his arms. 

"Hey Shu," he wrapped his arms around the boy, "what's wrong?"

"It was a disaster!" Shuichi cried, waving his arms around. "The guy hates me now."

"I thought you said he was a bastard, so why does it matter if he likes you or not? Anyway you don't have to go out with him, again if you don't want to."

"But I do…anyway, I don't know why," the pink haired brat curled up on the couch, hugging a pillow. He didn't quiet understand his feelings. Really, he should hate this guy, yet after their date all he could think about was how he wished he hadn't said the things he did. "But it does," he replied. Hiro sighed and went to make some tea. The boy must really be attracted to this guy? Why?

"Tell me everything that happened." Shuichi poured out his heart, every detail that happened during the date he could think of. Hiro mused over the situation and couldn't help but want to laugh a little. Shuichi got a couple of good shots out of the guy, but mainly his date had instigated the whole thing.

"Well, I doubt if he hates you." Putting hand on his chin as he gave his advice "Sounds more like you just got carried away."

"Really?" bright violet eyes peered up at his. The red head sighed, part of him really wanted to tell him 'no.' He was a little jealous, but what was he going to do? Shuichi was already falling of course; the baka simply didn't know it yet.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, but I still don't think he'll go out with me again. He was forced to…," Shuichi caught him in mid sentence.

"He was forced to what?" Hiro inquired, shocked. Who would have to be forced to go out with Shuichi?

_Shindo think quick! _"Um… to go out with me," _Damn it, not that_, "Well I saw him at a book signing that…um… Maiko asked me to go to, and when I saw him I just…well anyway I got Tohma to do me the favor."

"Why would Tohma do that?" Shuichi's best friend could believe it until the last part.

There was no way the head of N.G. did a favor without a high price for just an employee.

"Well um…," Shuichi broke out into a nervous laughter, "He wouldn't at first…but I told him I'll have this album done by next Friday." Hiro glared at him. Shuichi was surprised at himself, but it was the only explanation he could think of at the moment that would make sense, and he didn't have to lie too much.

"Shuichi damn it! Do you know how hard that is going to be? We only got one song, and need at least nine more!"

"I know, but…I…really like him," Shuichi admitted, gazing up at Hiro with puppy eyes, "there is just something about him. He is a complete bastard so I don't know why…" he turned his head away, embarrassed. The guitarist sighed before putting Shuichi's face in his hands.

"I just want you to be happy." He looked downward into his eyes, "So I guess we will just have to pull it off." As an afterthought he added, "Don't worry about Suguru, I'll take care of him." Shuichi nodded his head, "now go home, and rest. We are all going to need it to get through the next week."

* * *

Yuki woke up from an afternoon nap to hear pounding at his door. He waited. The person just wouldn't leave. Probably his sister or Tohma, "Alright coming!" he shouted while making his way to the door. He opened it up to reveal a pissed off guitarist. 

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki growled. Hiro just crossed his arms in complete defiance.

"Hiroshi," he replied simply, "are you going to invite me in?"

"No,"

"Well, then I'll just get straight to the point. I'm here because of Shuichi."

"So," Eiri didn't want to admit that he was actually interested, "what does that brat have to do with me?"

"You went on a date with him just a little awhile ago?" he inquired.

"So,"

"Well, are you planning on going out with him again? He told me that you were forced to go out with him." Did the damn brat reveal their secret? "He said that he convinced Tohma to set you guys up, if we did an album in a ridiculous amount of time." _Good cover, not too far from the truth. _

"Yeah so?"

"Are you planning on going out with him again?" _Probably not_, he thought to himself, but he could tell this man was probably in love with the brat. So to piss him off…a bit more he said:

"Yes," Hiro tried to hide the hurt he was feeling, but it was hard to do when it could be seen in his eyes.

"Well, then you must know he is my best friend." He then pushed Eiri against the wall, "If he cries other than for his own stupidity, I'll hurt you." The novelist just pushed him away like this was nothing.

"Whatever, I'll do what I please." He growled pushing the man out of his house. "Now don't come back, EVER." He was about to slam the door when Hiro said something that caught his attention.

"He is really attracted to you. He doesn't know why, but he likes you," after that Eiri shut the door. Hiro left saying having said all he wanted.

* * *

Yuki had almost gotten another chapter done when another pounding sound was heard at his door. He walked over and began to yell, "I thought…," he looked down to see his look alike. "Well you can get the hell out of here too." 

"Jeez bro, can't you be nice for at least five seconds." Tatsuha snapped back, slipping inside the house. "Anyhow, Mika kicked me out... again."

"That's your problem, now leave." He pointed at the door, hoping his brother would just leave, yet knowing that he wouldn't.

"Oh come on bro, please, I'll be quiet as a mouse," he begged, bending in a pleading position.

"An impossible feat for you."

"Not really, considering how many times I…," He realized what he was saying, "never mind, come on, please." Eiri grabbed him by the collar and tossed him out.

"No," with that he slammed the door. Tatsuha pounded away on the door. Eiri went back to his laptop.

Ten minutes later…

Still pounding

Twenty minutes later…

Eiri was getting really annoyed.

Thirty minutes later…

Yuki opened the door, and yanked Tatusha in by his collar. "Damn you," he muttered as he shut the door. "Quiet as a mouse?" the younger brother nodded his head with a smile.

"Good, because if you are not I'll throw you out and call the cops."

"Come on, bro you wouldn't really do that?" Eiri gave him a look saying 'hell yeah'.

"Okay well then, I'll let you write." Tatsuha threw himself on the couch. His older brother went back to writing his romance novel. Turning the T.V. on, the younger Uesugi kicked his shoes off.

_

* * *

There was no way, the plan had been blown. She stared at Skylar, she almost felt sorry for him. There was no way this guy would believe them after such a foolish mistake. __Elle __cringed at the thought of what her mother would say. Black Jack walked closer to them "You two!" He yelled. "You will…_

Eiri found that his muse had taken a break without warning again. "I can't kill them off yet, I'm not even half way through the book! Damn!" He heard the sound of the T.V. blaring through his house. "Didn't know mice watched T.V…well at least he isn't bothering me." Then all the sudden he heard a loud 'What the fuck!'

Yuki yanked his glasses off setting them down on his desk, and made his way to the living. "What the hell are you yelling about?" he glared at Tatusha who was just gawking at the T.V. He pointed towards it. The novelist followed his brother's line of sight.

"Yep, you heard us right! Yuki Eiri and Shindo Shuichi are lovers!" One perky female announcer said.

"While this is the first time we have see them together. One of our sources speculates from the way they were fighting they had to have been dating for awhile." The male announcer stated.

A clip appeared of Yuki and Shuichi arguing. "Shit!" he muttered. Tatsuha turned to him still in complete shock.

"So…it's true! How the hell did you keep something like that from me and Mika." Then his eyes widened, "Oh and Tohma."

"Tohma knows, he knew from the beginning. And it isn't your business what the hell I do."

"But I thought you were straight?"

"Yes, I am, but there are…expectations,"

"Yeah, I suppose a Rock Star is one hell of an expectation, but you absolutely hate Ryuichi. How the hell can you be dating his protégée?" Yuki didn't think about how that might look? If people knew how much he disliked Ryuichi would they believe he liked Shuichi? Even if it was true it didn't matter…well damn…maybe he actually liked the brat a tiny bit. He was kind of cute.

"They are not the same person, besides," Yuki smirked. "It won't be long before he surpasses that idiot Ryuichi."

"Yeah right, only in your dreams, Shuichi is just a kid following his idol like a lost puppy." Tatsuha stood in defiance; nobody put his honey down.

"Look who is talking?" Yuki retorted. Then he wondered why he was fighting for Shuichi. "Let's just see what the record sales say in the next month, now keep it quiet!"

Yuki threw the nearest thing he could at his brother which was a magazine Tatsuha had brought with him. Then he went to his laptop.

* * *

K threw the paper on Tohma's desk, "Not exactly what we were going for, but at least we can work with this." Tohma grabbed the paper. He examined it, thoughtfully. Headline: "Shindo and Eiri A Lover's Quarrel?" The article mentioned both their careers, and the argument they had. The line that caught Tohma was: "They appeared to be more like a married couple which leads most to believe they have been dating for awhile. 

"I see," Tohma stated rubbing his chin. "This is actually better than I thought."

"Yes," K agreed, holding his gun so it pointed upward, "so what do we do now?"

"We move Shuichi in with Eiri-san." Tohma stated, simply putting the paper down and clasping his hands together.

"Sounds great to me, so do you want me to threaten them with my baby? Or do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, I'll take on Eiri, and Sakano can handle Shindo. Now I have much work to do, I suggest you try to find ways to make it looks like the boys are hiding from the press."

"No problem." He took off with his gun in hand.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Okay, too much coupling in this chapter? Or is it subtle enough? Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it. My Editor has been a big help with this! I know the lyrics suck, and I know Shuichi's actually doesn't suck that bad, I looked them up, so I apologize, but they aren't enough to really matter, they are just supposed to show that Yuki is starting to inspire Shuichi just as he is for Yuki. I do hope to improve them if they become more than just 3 or 4 lines.


	3. Moving in

**Just a Show**

**Chapter Three: **

_Moving In_

* * *

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. That is exactly what Suguru's eyes were doing at this very moment. He couldn't believe what Hiro was telling him. This made killing Shuichi move currently to the top of his priority list, he gripped the table tightly in angry. The handsome man with long hair sighed. Then he put his hands on the green head man's shoulders, and massaged them. "Relax, this just means you get to yell at Shuichi more." 

"Do you actually think I enjoy doing that?" The keyboardist questioned, turning to glare at his band mate.

Hiro held his hands up, "I didn't mean it like that! I was trying to lighten up the situation, anyhow," he put his hands back on Suguru's shoulders, "We can do this! We'll have to work Shuichi harder, but…it is his fault, so he'll get over it. I don't see what he sees in that idiot, Eiri Yuki."

Suguru broke away from Hiro's wonderful hands and gazed up at him with interest, "Do you mean Yuki Eiri, the novelist?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

* * *

Yuki stumbled out of bed due to the loud pounding against his door. (That sure happens to him a lot). He glared at the guest room, which Tatsuha was quietly resting in and there didn't appear to be any signs of him getting up anytime soon. Opening the door, he frowned, "What the hell do you want?" Mika pushed past him and threw the newspaper down on his coffee table. He just yawned then picked it up. He scowled while reading it. "Shindo and Yuki: A Lover's Quarrel?" It talked about how they must have never gone out in public together, but considering their behavior they had to have been dating awhile, but they had never been seen together before. W_asn't the T.V. saying something similar last night? They are all idiots._

"Who the hell is he? And how could you keep this from me?" if Mika pouted this would be the moment she did it, but Uesugis did no such thing. Though, she was seriously hurt, she would try her best to cover it up.

"I can't see how you wouldn't know." He searched for a cigarette and a lighter. Dealing with Mika without his smokes was just plain stupid. He loved her, but she drove him fucking nuts. "It was your husband who introduced us."

"What?" Mika was stunned. "Well you know…," she whispered to herself, but Yuki heard, "he never tells me anything." as well as the sorrow that was in her voice.

"Well anyway it is none of your damn business who I date." He opened the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out of the pack.

"Eiri, he is just a boy…a pop star who just wants to make a rise in his career. He is using you!" Desperation could be heard in her voice, but Yuki chose to ignore it as he lit up his source of nicotine.

Inhaling deeply before answering her, "Don't try to figure out things you can't possibly understand. I don't give a damn if he is using me. It doesn't bother me, since I'm doing the same. It is what all humans do in the end."

"Eiri-chan, please, don't say such things."

"I'll say what I want." He walked over to the door and opened it, "get the fuck out of my house!"

"Don't you try to push me out," she pleaded, "I want to know who this boy is, now!" She grasped the paper and pointed to the little brat in a grayish image.

"The papers say he is Shuichi Shindo." He tried once again to escort her out, by grabbing her arm.

"That's not what I meant!"

"How I am supposed to know what you mean?" he was trying to throw her out without hurting her, but she was making it kind of difficult. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared upward.

Tatsuha at this moment popped out from the guest room and smiled at the entertainment unfolding before him.

"Hey sis," he called, giving a quick wave with a grin.

Mika looked at him with a harsh expression, "What are you doing here? You should be with father. That's where I sent you to."

"Yeah," he scoffed throwing himself onto his brother's couch, "like I really want to be home with the old man, right now."

"You know what! I deal with you in a minute. Now Eiri tell me who this boy is?" Tatsuha looked at the paper Mika was holding.

"You know Mika he looks a hell better on T.V., but in here he still looks pretty cute." Yuki glared at him, "Which reminds me, when you are done with him can I have him, Eiri?"

"Shut up!" Both sister and brother yelled.

"Now," Mika turned to face Eiri, once more. "Tell me. Who he is. Now!" She pointed once more at the image of Shuichi.

"It's none of your business now both of you get out of here!"

"No, tell me."

"Ah, Mika don't you know that he is the lead singer of Bad Luck. Actually…thinking about it…I wonder if this is some kind of publicity stunt."

"What?" Mika blinked, "Eiri is that true?" She looked over to the elder Uesugi brother.

Yuki twitched his eyebrows. One. Two. Three. And he lost it, "GET THE HEL OUT!" The next thing the siblings were forced out by the raging storm of Yuki Eiri. The next moment he never thought he would be grateful for a phone call from Tohma, but he was. It gave him the greatest excuse to leave his house, so they couldn't bug him anymore…that day.

* * *

"Yuki Eiri, the romance novelist?" Suguru asked as Hiro pulled a chair next to him. 

"Not sure, but…I think so…he is someone Tohma knows."

"Yeah, he is his brother-in-law,"

"Oh, so you know him then, since you're Tohma's cousin and everything."

"Yep, he is a bit of bastard...," Suguru tapped his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "No wait… he is a complete bastard." Hiro frowned. "But he is that way to everyone. I don't know him very well. I know that he is cold because something happened to him to make him that way, but I also know he doesn't exactly take pleasure in other people's suffering."

"So that's all you know. Is his reputation with the women as bad as they say?"

"Yeah, well not lately, but yeah I think so. I know when he came to Tohma and Mika's anniversary party—that I believe he was dragged to—he brought a woman, (who wasn't exactly classy) Mika had a fit. I think he did it to piss her off."

"I thought he didn't take pleasure in other's people pain."

"No, but pissing people off seems to be a sport for him."

"Sounds like he's one sadist bastard." Hiro clenched his fist.

"Don't worry." The guitarist blinked his eyes several times.

"What?"

"He'll be fine. I believe that if you think highly in Shindo as I believe you do, you shouldn't worry so much. He will be fine."

"I…don't…don't…know, but I guess I can't get in his way, if this guy really makes him…happy."

* * *

The blonde novelist sat across from the table of the head of N.G. "So," he drew out his cigarette and glared at the short blonde man. "What the fuck do you want?" A paper was slammed down in front of him, "Yeah, I've seen it already." Smoke was blew into the air, Tohma simply waved it way. 

"Yes, and this isn't exactly what we were hoping for."

"So we cut our losses, it's not like I expected to work out. The guy's a brat."

Hands clasped together and a creepy smile made Yuki cringe. "I didn't say it won't work, actually I believe we can make this situation even more desirable. You see…I think you should let him move in with you." First a cigarette fell causing a slight burn to the writer's pants, followed by a "Damn it!", followed by Yuki patting himself down quickly, followed by stomping the cigarette out, and finally ending with a glare from golden eyes.

"No fucking way, I'm letting that brat move in!"

"Well, you could move in with him…?" Tohma scratched his chin.

"No way, there is no telling what kind of living arrangements he has!"

"Then he'll move in with you."

"No, I'm not doing that. We are going to end this right now." Yuki slammed a fist on the desk.

"Alright, I'll tell your father that you will finally accept Ayaka's hand in marriage."

"I'll never do that!" slamming his hands on the surface in front of Tohma.

"Oh but you will have to." Tohma said with a smile and Yuki got a sense that the man had another card up his sleeve.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember that little contract I made with your father that allowed you to go to New York for college, hmm."

"Yeah,"

"You must also know then that there is this rule in your contract regarding your relationship with Ayaka." Tohma handed it over with the important circled. Eiri reads all around it to make sure the head of N.G. wasn't just trying to manipulate him, by taking the contract out of context. He gripped the piece of paper tightly.

"Damn you!" He growled. "I need another cigarette!"

"As you can see…," Tohma watched amused as the novelist pulled out his cigarettes then desperately searched for his lighter, once more. "If you are not in a serious relationship by your next birthday you will be forced to marry her. Of course, at this time I was just worried about you being lonely and not having…,"

"Bastard, you just needed another card to hold in your hand if in case the time came. Damn You!"

The head of N.G. smiled. "So, if you don't want me to remind your father who has forgotten the contract and if you want me to break it then you will let Mr. Shindo move in with you."

"You said if this plan blew up, that it didn't matter."

"Well, only if it blew up, not if you gave up."

"Damn it! Fine, but you better start working on Mika and Tatsuha, they were at my place this morning."

"Alright, then,"

"And the moment the brat…,"

"Of course," Tohma smiled, "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Manipulative bastard," Yuki lit his cigarette. He should have put more of a fight. _Why didn't I? I'm not that desperate…I could have figured…no it's the brat. No…damn it why did I just give in?  
_

* * *

"No! I don't care how much it helps my career!" Shuichi shouted into Sakano's face. 

"Please!" The producer was on his knees, begging with all his might.

"No, you can tell Tohma to screw himself. I won't do it!" The pink-haired turned away, staring out the window, clenching his fist. "I'm willing to agree to another date," he answered softly, something inside him was a little warm at the thought of trying again. Not understanding his feelings and not liking being controlled, angry arises, "but that is it. You understand." Swiftly, turning to face the producer, he delivered a harsh look of defiance.

"If you don't do it…then!" Panic dominates from Sakano's voice as he makes a dash for a window.

"Don't you dare! Hiro! Help!" Trying to yank him away from the window, Shuichi grabbed his suit jacket, pulling it off.

His producer stood on the window sill looking downward, "I don't deserve to live! Oh, I am failure to you and Tohma."

"Oh okay! I'll do it!" Sakano stopped for a moment.

"Really, thank you!" the dark-haired man bowed, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright, I'm only going to do this only for about a month or so. The guy is a jerk!"

"That's all we need Shindo-san." The man stepped off the window sill, and then bowed again.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Shuichi wondered, looking over to the table were his notepad laid.

"What are you talking about and what was wrong?" Hiro asked entering the room.

"Oh nothing, Shindo-san and I were going over some ideas for the music video, so we thought you might be able to help."

"O-kay," Hiro looked questionably at his friend and their producer. Shuichi was a little surprised, until he remembered his best friend isn't supposed to know about this stunt. _Really, __w__hat mess have I gotten myself in__to__? And what I am going to do, since Hiro might not be able to help me out? _

* * *

Mizuki looked down at the paper in front of her, "This is very good." She smiled. 

"Yes, I believe so, too," another female voiced piped up. "They were in the paper and on T.V."

"It seems it is working in both our favors and Tohma thinks he is the one running this show."

"When it comes to Yuki Eiri, Tohma will never have full reign."

"Yes, I suppose nobody can really have such power over him." Mizuki agreed.

"So what is our next move?"

"For now let's see how the cards play out, I'm working on the details of our next move, as of now."

* * *

Shuichi was a wreck, thinking about moving with a guy he barely knew made him very scared. What if the guy turned out to be a psycho? What if the guy's personality is a lot worse than it is now? What if they become close and something happens? What if that something is Shuichi falling in love? He shook his head, as he continued to throw things into a blue bag. 

"Shuichi!" Maiko yelled coming into his apartment, "Big Brother, I brought dinner! Mom says she wants you to come over this Friday!" She set supper on the countertop and went over to his bedroom, peering through the doorway, and was surprised to see him packing.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere!" he tries avoiding eye contact.

"Then why are you trying to fit everything in your blue bag? Hmm?" She leaned in closer to him, and tapped her foot.

"I'm…cleaning up…yeah." He rubbed his neck, sweat dropping.

"I don't think so!" She put a finger on his nose, "You are preparing to leave for somewhere…yes." Tucking a hand under her chin, she began to act like a detective, "I believe that is so…"

"You've been watching the American detective shows again! Haven't you?" Shuichi accused, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, of course my dear Watson," she giggled a little bit, "and my conclusion is that you are moving somewhere."

"No, I'm cleaning."

"You don't clean, mom still comes over every once in awhile to do such a thing."

"Okay fine…I'm moving in with Yuki Eiri!" Maiko froze. Shuichi gulped. "I mean I'm…we are…"

"You are moving in with Yuki Eiri!" She stated in complete disbelief.

Shuichi knew it was too late, he looked ashamed at the floor, "Yeah." Then in the next moment she jumped up on him.

"Ah! Will you get me his autograph?"

"Ah! Maiko! Get off of me!"

* * *

Another demanding sound at his door aroused him to growl as he woke from his nap. His muse still didn't want to cooperate with him, so he had stayed up all night trying to come with the next chapter for his editor. Happiness was not with him at this moment, especially when he opened the door. At first he was a little surprise but then he recalled his conversation with Tohma. He wished he would have specified a time. The blonde writer glared down on a pink-haired brat with a huge blue bag of stuff. How could anyone hold that much stuff was beyond him? 

"Hello, I was…," nerves claimed Shuichi as he stared up into beautiful golden eyes. "I just…,"

"Quit stuttering brat and come in!" Yuki began to franticly search for his cigarettes as he walked away from the door. Shyly, the younger man came in and dropped all his stuff on the floor. He stood waiting to see what he needed to do next. Eiri found his packet of cancer sticks on the coffee table and quickly pulled one out, lighting it just as fast. Removing it, he gazed into violet eyes. This boy's behavior was already getting on his nerves, so how the hell was he going to last long enough to satisfy his stupid brother -in-law. "Pick up your junk and follow me." Shuichi did as told.

"Here is your room," Yuki opened up a guest bedroom door. He didn't even know why he had these rooms, considering he rarely had guest, though Tatsuha did use one of the rooms when he came to invade his space. One of the other rooms was of course his study. "It might be a mess my idiot of a brother stays in here, sometimes…"

Shuichi examined it. There were a few beer bottles on the floor, and condom wrappers. Yuki raised an eyebrow when he noticed them. He was going to have a talk with that moron, he didn't care his brother slept around, but he sure as hell shouldn't be doing it in Eiri's apartment. "It'll be fine, nothing that I can't clean up." Shuichi replied.

"Good, then now put all your junk in there and come in the living room so we can…talk." With that Yuki walked away.

In a couple of hours, Shuichi had cleaned up the mess, washed his hands several times and had everything unpacked. His Nitter Grasper C.D.s was on the shelves, along with his manga, the walls looked like a collage or a shrine to Nitter Grasper. Everything was nice and neat, but by tomorrow it wouldn't look even close to that. He made his way out into the living room were Yuki was waiting and smoking.

"What took you so long brat?"

"You know," Shuichi's confidence was slowly making its way back, "if we are going to pretend to be lover's I'd prefer if you wouldn't call me brat."

"I'll call you whatever I want," a puff of smoke was released into the air, "now the rules: first of all I don't want to see my apartment in a mess ever, stay out of the kitchen, stay out of my study, and don't touch anything outside of your room. Did I miss anything?"

"Bastard! What are you trying to do keep me locked up in my room all day?" Shuichi shouted.

"Brat… I need my hearing," He covered his ears for a moment, "and if I wanted to lock you up I would have a few padlocks on the door." He flicks his cigarettes, "Though…that may not be such a bad idea."

"Asshole, you are telling me not touch anything, even though I am expected to live here."

"You don't have to,"

"Well, maybe I just won't." Shuichi headed back to his room and started packing his stuff. Yuki hadn't believed the man would seriously be so quick to leave. He was just having a little fun arguing with him, panicked hit him, though nobody could see.

"Brat," He took a deep breathe of his nicotine. "Fine, just because I don't want to deal with your bosses annoying me. Why don't we say this: you stay out of my kitchen, and study, you can watch the T.V., even use the stereo system. You can practice when I'm out and I suppose anything else can be to your disposal, as long as you don't brat anything."

"What am I supposed to do for food? I don't have time to go out every night!" the pink brat had his arms crossed in defiance.

"I'll cook or you can order something in."

"Fine," Shuichi moved in closer to be defiant.

"Good,"

They were close, real close. Shuichi could feel the warm breathe from Yuki on him. "Well…I got to go." The pink haired brat said without thinking, he just needed to get away from him, before he…did something he would regret.

Yuki put his Third cigarette out. He was extremely annoyed, it was early morning, and the brat wasn't back. Not that he cared…He just didn't want to be awoken by another pounding. _Damn brat, where the hell is he? And why the hell do I care? _

There it was the pounding sound. He opened it, preparing to growl, but sight before him…he hadn't expected. The brat was soaked to the bone. Wet bangs hung in front of his beautiful violet eyes, and his clothes clung tightly to that little body, revealing some interesting things. Even looking like a drenched rat…the brat was…cute.

"Sorry, guess I should have asked for a key?" Dripping, he hesitated to come inside, but Yuki grabbed him by the wrist.

"Yeah, I say so, get in here." Then he went into the back, grabbing a towel he threw at Shuichi's face.

"Hey!"

"Hmph," Yuki pulled out another cigarette.

Shuichi's violet eyes stared at the wooden floor, "Thanks." The soft words were spoken with sincerity, and Eiri couldn't help but wonder when was the last time somebody thanked him without it being a formality.

"Hmph, whatever, I'll have a key made this afternoon." Shuichi finished drying himself then began to head towards his bedroom.

"I'm going to sleep, if a gun-loving American comes here, don't tell him I'm here."

* * *

Unfortunately, Yuki didn't have to tell K anything. The man came in, knocking his door down. Eiri who had been enjoying another morning smoke, barely looked up at the man as he moved his cigarette. "You are replacing my door." 

"Of course, now where is Shindo?"

"I'm sure you already know or you wouldn't have broken my door down." Yuki glanced over at the blonde man holding two guns in hand, "Then again, you probably think that was fun."

K just grinned as he made his way down the hall, and then promptly dragged one Shuichi Shindo out from a peaceful slumber.

"Ah!" Shuichi ran out in his boxers and jumped on Yuki, "Save me." The novelist shoved the brat to the floor.

"Don't cling to me!" he growled. The brat stood up, glaring at him and was about to say something when K drug him back to his bedroom, forcing him to shower and dress in five minutes. Which the brief second Shuichi was down the hall gave Yuki a great view of the brat's body that he rather enjoyed.

* * *

K had brought Shuichi into a private conference room where Sakano was waiting. The producer bowed politely, and in the next moment, Shuichi felt like his brain was pounding. He was given a lecture on how to deal with everyone, what to say to the press, and what he was allowed to say to his friends and family. Ultimately everyone was supposed to think that Shuichi was having problems with Yuki, but that he wanted to be with him anyway, because he was so desperately in love. 

"Which, knowing you Shuichi, is the most believable thing." K finished putting his gun back into its hostler. "Now, I believe we are done here, right Sakano." He looked over to the producer who nodded his head.

* * *

"Shuichi, I just think that you are rushing into this. Moving in with a man you hardly know." Hiro stated as a concerned friend. 

"Yeah, you're telling me," the other man mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Well, yes but don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions?" _Gosh I feel like an idiot parrot, repeating everything K and Sakano told me to say. _

"That may be so, but as your friend I'm supposed to tell you when I feel that a decision you make could be bad for you."

_Oh__ Hiro__ always looking out for me, unfortunately you can't help me out with this one. _"I think that is good and all, but I can't depend on you for everything, can I?"

The guitarist look at his friend strangely, "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine. You know what…I think we should practice for tomorrow's performance." He looked over to Suguru, who nodded. Shuichi had to hide his relief that the green-haired man came to his rescue. If this kept up, he just might let Hiro know what is going on.

* * *

Shuichi was surprised at how many reporters were shoving microphones in his face. He wasn't used to this much press coverage, especially over his personal life. Somebody had even asked him about his sex life with Eiri Yuki. Luckily for him, K rescued him by shooting off a few warning shoots, unlucky for him was that K drug him off for another lecture. They ended up going into deep detail about dealing with the press. 

"If they ask how you met?" Shuichi sighed. Metal was on his head again, it was sad that he was getting used to that.

"I say I met him at of one of Tohma's parties and that my boss helped set us up."

"And when they ask you about your sex life?" Sakano asked.

"I say something like 'How good do you think he is?' and wink."

"Okay and if they ask if you are in love?" the producer questioned.

"I…I…say…I don't know." Both men shook their heads. "I say yes." Again. Sakano began to panic.

"Oh I don't think he is going to get it!" He tugged on his hair.

"I say, can't you tell?" Shuichi replied, and then both men smiled.

"Perfect." K said with a wide grin putting his gun away. The pink-haired man took a deep breathe.

* * *

Yuki was typing away on his computer. He needed to get this chapter done by tomorrow or Mizuki would have his head…not that he really cared, but he would be seeing her for lunch so he figured he better have something. 

_Elle didn't know whether to be relieved or angry. The man hadn't figured them out after all, and she was slightly disappointed. There was apart of her who wanted this scandal to end. Of course…there was this part __of her who __was strongly trying to deny that would have been broken if the man had found out their little plan. _

_For some reason__she was really starting to get into the role of playing Skylar's wife. Though, the guy was a complete jerk but still…there was something special about this man and it wasn't just his looks. _

Yuki heard the sound of someone coming in. "Must be the brat," He grumbled. "Can't he sneak in quietly?" He heard a loud 'ow' then 'I better be quiet or I might wake him up and I am tired'.

* * *

Shuichi stumbled through the door of the apartment, bumping himself on the couch, "Ow! Oops, better be quiet or I might wake him up," He stated, "Bastard." He muttered, "Yawn… I'm tired."  
He was so exhausted from today's interrogation. Everyone wanted to know what was going on between him and Yuki. After all the questions from the people out the studio, K and Sakano wanted to go over some details for a date such as how he should act this time. Hopefully, it wouldn't be hard because they told him to continue the whole couples in love fighting thing. _I can't believe people are actually falling for this! _

"I'm so tired," stretching his arms as far as they could he fell backwards onto the couch "This will do just fine," with that said he fell asleep.

* * *

Yuki needed a beer. He headed into the kitchen passing, an adorably disturbing sight on his way. The brat was sprawled on the couch, drool falling from his mouth. _His getting drool all over my leather, _he thoughtIn the next moment the boy clung to himself, shivering. The novelist rolled his eyes, "Baka, why aren't you in your bed. There is a blanket there." He then headed to get his beer. Coming back with a beer, he stopped again. _He is kind of cute when he isn't speaking. _Eiri opened his can of beer before shuffling off to the closet where he grabbed a blanket. Looking at Shuichi again, a small smile creeps its way onto his face but he shook it off before gently draping the blue blanket over the pink-haired boy. "Brat," he said almost fondly. He found himself wanting to run his hand through those pink locks. He then glared. _What the hell is going on with me? _

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

Adorable! I love the ending of this chapter a lot. Tell me did you? Lots of manipulation going on here and a mystery guest! Ah ha! Not that mysterious, believe me she is part of the original cast, so who do you think it is! Originally that scene wasn't going to be in there, but I thought it might put a twist on Tohma if he wasn't the one really pulling the strings. Actually there were a lot of additionally scenes added in here, making it much longer than plan. The next chapter was actually going to be part of this chapter, but it was too long, so it is now going to be chapter four. 


	4. Chemistry on the Set

**_Just a Show_**

_Chapter Four:_

_Chemistry on the Set _

* * *

The warmness surrounded him as he awoke, filling a soft material against his skin, Shuichi eyes fluttered open to see a blanket covering his body. His natural thought was that: _Hiro must have brought me a blanket, but then…I'm not __at __Hiro's, I am not even at my own place. _A smile slowly made its way on his face, as the realization dawned on him._ Maybe the bastard isn't as bad as I thought. _The singer then flipped the cover off himself, and with on a yawn he set his feet on the ground. He stretched his arms out, before stumbling towards the shower.

* * *

Eiri needed a coffee… bad. He hadn't slept at all last night and was in current need of a huge wake up call. Since his muse was whispering in his ear at the moment and did not want him to waste his precious time on such a needless thing as sleep. He trudged down the hall, hearing the sound of water rushing downward, surprised him for a moment until he realized… _the brat. _Suddenly another sound was heard— but it was so much more glorious— from the bathroom, _no wondered why Tohma is keeping him. _The voice was soothing and seductive, Eiri could almost see the man in his mind right now: Water rushing onto his naked body, his hands lathering those luscious pink locks with some kind of fruit soap and…_What the hell __am I __thinking… _He looked downward to see the bulge in his pants… _What the fuck! I need to get laid if that brat is turning me on just by showering._Yuki shook his head before heading back towards the coffee pot.

* * *

Shuichi stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed. "Alright, time for breakfast!" He announced cheerfully as he walked towards the kitchen before stopping for a moment as he quickly remembered one of Yuki's rules. "Well, I guess I could order something…maybe I'll order something for both of us. Wonder what he likes?" 

After inhaling his breakfast, he contemplated on whether he should bug the man who was currently in his study. Not wanting to make the man mad, when he was finally being nice to him, Shuichi thought, _P__erhaps I'll leave him a note. _So he found a piece of paper, and scribbled something, leaving the note on a coffee table before taking off for work that day.

* * *

The phone was ringing rather loudly, which was causing this sensation to arise in Eiri… Irritation. Walking away from his precious laptop for a moment he made his way over to the phone. He yanked it off the receiver, briefly looking at the caller ID before answering, "What do you want Mizuki?" 

"Aren't we in a lovely mood this afternoon?" she teased. "Suppose the recent fiasco press hasn't helped with your attitude at all, though it seems to be helping with your career."

"Do I have to ask again? What the fuck do you want?"

"Yes, I was wondering how the first chapter was coming along and if you would like to discuss it over lunch this afternoon."

"Hmm, I'm passed the first chapter, so perhaps going over it with you wouldn't be a problem. Our usual place at 1:00," without a goodbye he hung up the phone.

Mizuka stared at the phone in her hand and looked over to her guest, "His rudeness never ceases to amaze me."

"Yes," the other woman agreed who well-manicured nails wrapped around a glass of wine, "I suppose he wouldn't be any other way; even if happiness finds its way he can't go back to that place in time where he was just an innocent happy boy."

"I suppose not," Mizuki agreed. "I'll see if I can get any signs that our plan is really working."

"I'm sure it is working, though most of this depends on that little idiot." The woman lit up a cigarette after setting her glass down, "and I have yet to decide if he is worth putting my faith in."

"Well, we will just have to see. Are you ready for your next move?"

"Yes, I am." The other woman took in the nicotine.

"Well, I'll be seeing Yuki Eiri this afternoon, I'll let you know how it goes, bye."

* * *

Yuki looked downward to see the note and a tiny smile made its way on his face, now that Shuichi was out of sight. He quickly shook it off, "That idiot is too nice for his own good." 

_Thank you for bringing me a blanket! I was __so __tired last night I didn't care how cold I was, so thanks. Anyhow there's breakfast, don't worry I ordered it. '__Your precious Kitchen is safe you mean guy. __(crossed out). _

"Hmm... Well maybe he isn't too nice after all." _Why do I feel like I've seen this handwriting before?_

* * *

Suguru and Hiro watched in amazement as Shuichi flew passed everyone, flipping over chairs, table, and anything in his way. 

"Where are they?" he wondered going through a stack of papers on the table. Sakano was behind him, chasing down every piece paper that the pink-haired singer tossed aside.

"Shindo-san, please!" pleading as he dove under the table for another paper. "These are very important!" He went for another.

Shuichi stopped and turned to his band mates who were giving him a strange look. He noted the aftermath of his rampage. Not a single thing was in its place, "Sorry," he said, looking at his feet in embarrass state, he shifted from one foot to another. "I…I lost my lyrics." Sakano tossed the papers aside.

"I'm going to die a slow painful torturous death, oh no! But I deserve to die. I have failed! Failed miserably." The producer made his way to a window, but before he could even open it up, Hiro and Suguru yanked him away.

"What do you mean you lost the lyrics?" the keyboardist growled, "We are supposed to have those songs done in an impossible amount of time and you…" Letting go of his grip of Sakano, Suguru made his way towards Shuichi. Hiro also let go, and Sakano hit the floor too amazed by the situation unfolding before him to remember he was trying to die. "You are such an idiot."

"I know!" Shuichi admitted still staring at the ground. Hiro put a hand on Suguru's shoulder, ready to hold him back. "I don't remember what I did with them, I've been so inspired lately too, I was just…," Then it hit him, "I left them at Yuki's," with that he flew out of the studio, leaving everyone staring at each other.

K came in the room. "What just happened?" He pulled out two guns. "And why are you not working?" Click. A gun was pointed at the two boys' head, left standing.

* * *

"What are these?" Yuki looked down at the scribbling hand writing. _Must be the brat's…Wait__ I already know what his handwriting looks like…well I just did see a note from him earlier. _He read the words on the paper it appeared to be some lyrics for a song. "If you can call them that, these are…horrible…well…unfortunately I've seen worse, but how can Tohma let this brat write his own lyrics, if there this horrible?" 

_A pair of golden eyes with a frozen heart, _

_Ripping into my soul _

_Why do I desire such a thing? _

_It's cruel of the fates to have put such a longing inside of me _

_For such a person like this, _

_But I do desire it from the depths of my soul _

_That is tearing apart at the seams _

"The metaphor here is pathetic. 'Frozen heart'. Who the fuck hasn't use that one? Oh and why the fuck does everyone whine to the fates?" Never mind the fact, that one of his characters would eventually do such a thing. "'Depths of my soul'. Oh fuck, I can't even have fun tearing these apart, they are so horrible." He let the lyrics go and just as he did that, Shuichi flew in to see them falling to the ground.

Quickly grabbing them, he smiled and mumbled something that might have been "Thank you very much" - but sounded more like "Thayoumuch" - before leaving Yuki, completely astonished. Is that speed normal for a human being?

The phone rang, Yuki checked caller idea ID. "The devil," noting it was Tohma.

* * *

The band immediately went to work after Shuichi returned. Suguru and Hiro worked on some composition for the lyrics, while it seemed the pink-haired brat was writing non-stop. 

K watched in amazement, standing next to Sakano. They were watching the boys on video, "So far so good, this show is very interesting."

"Yes, for now. But it also seems Shuichi is getting completely emotionally involved, which could have an undesirable affect in the long run," The producer remarked. "I mean it cost him his heart, which in turn could very well take away his desire for music, since he puts so much of his heart into it."

"Well, then we will just have to make sure whoever takes his heart takes good care of it."

"And you think Yuki-san is the one for that."

"Maybe not, but I have a way to know for sure," K adjusted the guns in his hosteler.

"Sakuma-san." Sankano stated. "Are you sure involving him is a good idea."

"No clue, but it will be one hell of a show." Pulling out a gun with a grin, he pointed at a paper cup in front of him.

"This is fun for you, isn't it?" Sakano adjusted his glasses and in slightly panicked voice he added, "This is a nightmare for me." K shot the paper cup.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Mizuki sat in front of him sipping at her coffee, cross-legged and confident. She was one of the few people that had mastered some control over Yuki Eiri, not much but enough to piss him off. 

He sat down and waved down at a waitress, who appeared wide-eyed with pure joy. He didn't even think about it, "a cup of coffee please." Holding tightly to her notepad, she nodded slowly and bit her lip to keep from squealing in joy. Then she disappeared.

"So, did you bring the first chapter?" Mizuki inquired, her hands on her lap as she smiled at him, brightly. Both ignorant of the girls chatting with delight as they peered through the window.

"No." She frowned a little, and then he pulled out a stack of papers from his briefcase. Immediately, she went through it causing her frown to turn into a small 'O' as she noted he finished not one but three chapters.

Arms crossed, he smirked, but not for long because Mizuki put back on her smile.

"I see that boy really is good for you."

"What are you talking about? This is all my stuff."

"Looks like you got a new muse Yuki-san. How is he, by the way? Hmm?"

"The brat? I suppose he is fine." He replied nonchalantly, lighting up a cigarette.

"You already got a nickname for him," Mizuki put her hands together, "How cute!"

"That isn't a nickname, that's what I call the baka because that's what he is." I don't know why you have such an interest in my love life, but it is pissing me off."

"You are becoming offensive, you never done that before."

"Believe what you want," removing his cigarette, he stared directly at her, "you have your manuscript, and I am leaving."

"Yuki-san," he looked downward to see a somewhat broken pair of blue eyes.

"What?" he took another puff of smoke, and Mizuki watched with an amusement. "I need to get home."

"Oh…well…you really are so cool as they say…but…I…we." Yuki was really starting to get annoyed, he started to walk away from the girl.

"Yuki-san, wait, we have to know! Are you cheating on Shindo-san?" Frozen, his eyebrows started twitching. His editor's laughter was floating through the air, which just enraged him more.

"What are you talking about?" he slightly sneered. The girl appeared a little frightened, backing down away from him.

"Well, you are here with a woman and not him." She managed with as much confidence she could muster. Mizuki burst into full laughter.

"Just because I am here with a woman doesn't mean I'm cheating on the brat," he growled slightly throw the charming smile he gave. "I'm just here on business."

"So it's true," she whispered to herself. He began to leave, "You are in love with Shindo-san." All the sudden, eyes were on him. From every direction, fangirls began to pop out of really strange places, some from behind tables, some bushes, and others he had no fucking clue, but they were eyeing him like he was prey. He never ran so hard in his life.

_

* * *

That bastard Tohma can't believe he talked me into this. I hate crowds, I hate concerts…hell I hate J-pop bands. A bunch of hot guys pretending they can sing and a bunch of horny girls trying to get to them. _He smoked a cigarette then looked up to see that A.S.K. was almost done. The band that had been Tohma's number one priority until he brought Bad Luck in and was now doing opening acts under another label. Apparently there was a bit of a fallout with Tohma himself, that did not end well for the band, though Yuki hadn't a clue nor care what it was about. 

He watched as the band got off stage; people seemed to like them enough, but they didn't nearly go as crazy after Bad Luck had been announced. _Thought they were having problems getting attention, they seem pretty popular to me. _It seemed as though everyone was high off of the concert.

Bad Luck stepped on the stage… well Shuichi jumped onto it, immediately gripping the microphone. His enthusiasm seemed to make the crowd go even wilder. Yuki stood back, staying next to the exit in case he decided that he wanted the hell out of there, which was more likely than not.

"Hello everyone! This is Bad Luck!" Shuichi yelled in the microphone, "And I hope you are ready to rock." Everyone screamed. "Aw, come on!" he pouted a little, "I can't hear you, don't you love me?" The crowd screamed louder. "Yeah" he jumped up, throwing a fist in the air. "Let's go!" He looked over to his best friend who took his cue and began to move his fingers in a pattern over his guitar that made music flow. Followed by Suguru, whose fingers danced on the keyboard. Shuichi began to sway to the beat.

Yuki now knew what was so great about these concerts. _He is pretty damn sexy. What the Fuck? _

Shuichi was wearing tight black shorts revealing his toned legs. A bright orange shirt hung loosely off his body, along with a bright yellow trench coat. He also wore black gloves as he sang seductively. The boy's lyrics still sucked.

_Pretty boy with the harsh words on his lips,_

_What makes you so wanted by one as warm as me?_

_Words fall off your tongue like daggers _

_Trying to cut at everyone you know_

_And I dodge them _

_But how long can I do so? _

_When I can't walk away_

_A force is keeping us together. _

At this moment violet eyes caught golden ones, and Shuichi stumbled on the next line a bit as he thought: _H__e is here._

_It binds us perhaps…_

Yuki couldn't help but think what an idiot the brat was. Now he understood why the brat was having problems selling all his records.

_This cruel thing won't let us go_

_And yet if I could I wouldn't anyway_

_Though, there is no reason to hang around_

_This hope of for this illusion to come into reality _

_Makes me cling onto you _

_For all I see now is I want to be with _

_You. _

Yuki now had a full understanding of why people wasted money on such things as these. Though, he still didn't enjoy them that much. Taking another smoke, he thought about how much energy one boy had.

_Wonder if he'll have that much energy in bed. _

Shuichi was so surprised to see Yuki there, but more surprise to see how much of a high it given him in his performance once he regained his composure. The song had become more beautiful, stronger, and more meaningful than originally. Completely in sync with the music, his body moved into a more seductive sway.

Tohma watched with a smile, things were exactly the way he wanted them to. Shuichi seemed to be responding well to Yuki, even more so was Eiri Yuki himself. Mizuki said the chapter he submitted had been on a path of being better than anything the novelist had written before. Now Tohma just had one more thing to really boast the concert tonight. He smiled looking over to Ryuichi who was more than eager to get back out there.

* * *

"Sakano," Tohma called, coming into the stage. There seemed to be a man lingering in the shadows behind. 

"Coming sir." Leaving K behind and going up to his boss.

"I need you to make an announcement," he handed the producer a card. Sakano looked surprised. _Does the boss __k__no__w__ what __'K-san and I __are up to? If he doesn't, then why…_

"Sir, are you sure?" Gazing upward while he asked.

"Yes, he is no da!" Ryuichi stepped out from the shadows, holding Kumagurou in his arms. "We come to shine, shine, shine, too."

"Mr. Sakuma!" he bowed politely before heading onto the stage. "I will get on this right now."

Shuichi still had his eyes on Yuki and was about to break into another song, when he saw his producer coming from behind the curtain. Confusion hit him as the man approached closer and it seemed to be slowing seeping through the audience as well. When Sakano was standing next to him, he covered the microphone. "Uh... Sakano, what are you doing here?" he whispered in his ear.

The audience had grown quiet waiting to see what was going on. Eiri had gone through another cigarette, _Tohma's up to something. _

"Alright…" Shuichi agreed with his producer stepping away from the microphone. Sakano had a somber expression on his face, talking in front of crowds really wasn't his thing. That was why he preferred the behind the scenes job he had, but occasionally had to get in front of people, such as for press conferences.

"Ryuichi Sakuma will be joining Bad Luck tonight."

A roar rose from the crowd after Sakano disappeared and Ryuichi Sakuma stepped out onto the stage. He was wearing tight black pants and a green vest; he was totally sexual. And if Tatsuha was here right now, Yuki would be wiping drool off his suit.

Shuichi's jaw probably could reach the ground for a moment as he stared at his idol, who wanted to sing with him. This was a dream that came true!

_What an idiot_ Yuki rolled his eyes.

Ryuichi Sakuma stepped next to Shuichi, "Do you know this song? Kumagouro said you would." He pulled out a music sheet of one of his most popular songs. The pink-haired baka nodded with complete joy. "Good, let's sing, shall we?" The former Nitter Grasper lead singer grinned.

Yuki didn't think the brat could do any better, but with damn good lyrics and that idiot Sakuma-san by his side, he sounded like a hot angel gone bad (in a sexy way of course). The affect that the former singer of Nitter Grasper had on Shuichi was amazing. Their voices blended in perfectly together, but that wasn't the best part…no… it seemed that the pink-haired man became just as hot as his idol, maybe hotter. The effect of two hot singers had on the audience was overwhelming grand.

Yet the effect on Yuki wasn't so grand, he could feel a suddenly seething angry inside of him, as Shuichi leaned on Ryuichi.

* * *

Shuichi had never been on such a high in his entire life than after the concert. Singing with his idol had been absolutely perfect, yet… that wasn't the only thing that put him on such high. He wondered why Yuki Eiri had such an effect on him, just as much or maybe more than Ryuichi. It wasn't like he never missed a line before, but Yuki had been the only one to take his mind off the music completely, even if it was just a second. 

"Your lyrics are horrendous as to be expected. You popstars don't know a damn thing about the arts." Shuichi turned away from the mirror to see the beautiful blonde standing in the doorway. He glared at him.

"How dare…"

The novelist removed the cigarette in his mouth and coolly stated, "Your singing was… tolerable."

"Really?" Shuichi suddenly went from angry to cheerful in a second. It was surprising how the boy could change moods so quickly.

"I don't repeat myself, anyhow I got work to do." He stopped for a moment, "Did you eat dinner?"

"No," the singer shook his head, "haven't had time."

"That's what you get for saying you can do the impossible." He took a smoke.

"I know, I just couldn't think of anything else." For some reason Shuichi felt so vulnerable, perhaps it was the new feelings he had yet to have time to fully understand. _Why does his opinion matter to me so much? Why does he get me __so easily riled__? I mean... I know my lyrics aren't that great but does he have to be such a bastard about__ (it)? __Well, he did kind of admit I was a good singer. Why does that make me feel so good? __Hiro has been telling me how great I am for years__, then suddenly this guy shows up and tells me I'm not, and I believe him. Why? Even Tohma thinks I got great potential, but…yet I still care more about Yuki's opinion._

"Hey brat, I'm talking to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I suppose for your lack of brilliance that was a decent excuse for why I would go on a date with you, anyhow if you get that damn glitter off I'll take you to eat."

"Alright," with that, Yuki left.

* * *

Another Date. Well… not really. Yuki was just taking him out for dinner. They sat there, not saying anything until they ordered. Finally, the silence was driving Shuichi nuts so he did what he always does: babble. 

"Work today was the same as always, though it was full of a lot of questions. I do wonder if we are making this believable, because everyone is curious. I guess I can't blame them, since I never dated anyone before, but I told you that before. Wasn't that the problem last time? I don't remember, I don't…,"

"Shut up." Eiri slammed his hands on the table, getting several people's attention, "I can't stand your babbling, it's pissing me off."

"I didn't mean...," Shuichi wanted to cry, he was trying, he really was. He was tired of being angry at Yuki. He just wanted him to like him and that hurt, because he knew it wasn't possible.

Eiri sighed. He couldn't really blame the brat, he must have been bored. Sighing, "I am only going to say this once, so listen." The lead singer of Bad Luck nodded his head. "I understand this can't be easy for you but this is who I am. I am not lovey dovey, I am not nice, and I'm very easily annoyed, but I… don't expect you to change either… so don't take the stuff I say to heart, it's not personally it's just the way I am."

Shuichi smiled softly and that smile made Yuki want to smile as well.

* * *

"Everyone in position," K whispered in his walkie talkie, watching the video feed in his van, along with Sakano. 

"Hai," everyone replied.

"Alright, Suki, action." A young girl with blue hair moved from outside of the kitchen of the restaurant. She gasped, raising both lovers' attention as well as the others in the room.

"Oh my gosh!" she brought both hands to her cheeks, her green eyes sparkling. "Aw! The cutest couple ever! It's Yuki Eiri and Shuichi Shindo!" Pointing at them caused panic to rise inside Yuki. He grabbed the brat's arm, just in time to see the raging storm of fangirls coming after them.

"Damn," Yuki groaned, "I really was hungry too."

"What's happening, slow down!"

"Aw," the squeals were really getting on his nerves, as well as doing permanent ear damage Yuki was sure.

"Not a good idea brat," The novelist said as they ran down an alley, "Those fangirls look deadly."

"Well, couldn't we have just given an autograph or something?" the man with pink hair suggested as he tried to hold onto his so called lover's hand for dear life.

"Brat, don't you get it? Those kinds of fans wouldn't have been just satisfied with an autograph. Hell they probably wouldn't have be satisfied with locking us in a closet, and having us to themselves." He pulled out a cigarette as they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"That sounds scary!"

"Aren't you used to having fans, brat? There were no empty seats at your concert."

"Yeah, nice of you to notice, but a lot of people go to concerts of people they barely heard of. Friend of friend thing."

"Yeah, but everyone seemed to love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Alright, good job Suki," K congratulated. "Now, time for your show, Kazuka." The reporter smirked. 

"Oh and I shall make sure it is a good performance."

* * *

"I have discovered Yuki Eiri and Shuichi Shindo out on a lover's getaway." 

"Lover's getaway?" Shuichi mumbled, looking up at the cameras that surrounded them and the handful of reporters that had microphones in their faces. "I would think we have better taste."

"Hmph, me yes, you no." Yuki stated.

"Yuki Eiri, is this your lover?" One of the reporters inquired, bright eyes gleaming hopefully at the couple as she shoved the microphone into his face. He just glared at her.

"Shuichi, how long have you two been together?" another reporter asked.

"Um, we… have… we are... I mean..." The confused little brat played with his hands.

The blonde man rolled his golden eyes before wrapping an arm around Shuichi, then he leaned in and took his other hand to turn the brat's head towards his.

Their lips touched lightly at first. Considering this was the brat's first kiss, the cold-hearted bastard actually decided to be gentle before putting in his tongue down his throat.

Shuichi also hoped that his first kiss would be good, but he knew better than to actually believe that would happen. Yet, right now, he didn't know much about kissing, all he knew was that it felt so wonderful. He supposed that was all he needed to know, as he wrapped his arms around Yuki.

When they broke apart, flashes were seen everywhere and reporters were babbling stuff, but Shuichi was in complete bliss, so he didn't hear a word until Yuki spoke.

"Yes, we are lovers." The novelist then bent down for another kiss.

* * *

Author's Commentary:

* * *

So what did you think? My editor loved it and she had a lot more work this time on this. Hopefully, all the errors are gone now. My favorite scene in this chapter has to be the final! Anyhow there were a lot additions which is why it took so long, the whole Shuichi forgetting his lyrics thing was not the original plan, of course the mysterious woman was not in the original plan at all, and K bringing the reporters was the last add in. 

**Next Chapter:** Ayaka and Mika try to force Yuki's hand, while Shuichi is wondering about the kiss and Tohma is starting to second guess his own plan.

General Note

I have a beta forum, so if you are an editor or beta or need one, gone head and post.

Don't waste time to flame, especially if you copy and paste that is just an insult to your self. Yes, so tell me what is wrong, what you didn't like if you want but don't waste space to flame.

Of course let me know if you liked it, did any of you guys had a favorite Scene?


	5. The Main Anatogist

_Just a show_

**Chapter Five:** _The main Anatogist_

Ayaka was listening to the news, as always. Her father had told her several times that a wife who doesn't know what's going on in her own country, probably has no clue about what is going on in her house. Though, she never quite understood it, she always followed her father's advice obediently, so she listened to the news intently everyday, but… especially whenever a story about Yuki Eiri was on. She knew that never in her life had she listened so well as when mentioned that Shindo Shuichi and Yuki Eiri were a couple. Her eyes seemed to be glue to the set when she saw the two lovers' kiss.

Yuki's lips seemed to have devour the other man's, but in such a tender way. There was passion. She could tell by the way the two moved their heads trying to perfect the position in order to obtain much pleasure as possible from one…single…kiss.

Yuki never even kissed her and if he had…it would never be like that…

Ayaka immediately picked up her cell phone and scrolled down the screen for Mika's number.

* * *

If the first kiss was good…then the second was amazing. The taste of Yuki still linger in his mouth and often during practice Shuichi would reach to his lips, thinking about the way such wonderful lips felt on his.

"Hey!" Suguru growled, bringing Shuichi out of his dream world. The pink-haired man nervously rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he realized what he was supposed to be doing…working on the lyrics in front of him.

"Sorry Suguru, I was just…,"

"Thinking about your lover!" Hiro teased, though he was not exactly 100 percent supportive of Yuki, he was of Shuichi. And the little brat seemed to have brightened even more than ever, though it left the boy in a bit of a daze from time to time, which drove Suguru nuts, which meant entertainment for Hiro.

"He is not my lover!" Shuichi said defensibly. Though, the truth was the violet-eyed man has no idea what he was to Yuki or what Yuki was to him. It was so confusing and was really affecting his work. He knew he needed to figure out what was going on in his head even more so…his heart soon or somebody was going to kill him. As of now it appeared that person was going to be Suguru.

The pink-haired man gulped as he saw the harsh glare on the green-haired man's face. "Calm down," Hiro wrapped an arm around Suguru, making the keyboardist blush noticeably, though the man with long hair hadn't caught it and Shuichi didn't believe what he was seeing, so it kind of did go unnoticed after all. Hiro looked at both his band-mates, "You, Suguru, need to relax. Love does strange things, perhaps you'll understand when you'll go through it."

Suguru couldn't help but note to himself as he looked up at the beautiful guitarist that maybe he was already going through it. Though, he would never admit that to anyone… not even himself. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Why are you being so supportive?"

"Yeah?" Shuichi was curious as well.

"I may dislike Yuki, but if he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," Hiro stated with sincerity.

"Nothing else matters?" letting words play on his lips, suddenly something hit the lyricists. "That's it!" Shuichi exclaimed excitedly, "I'm going to write the greatest lyrics in the world!" One foot on the chair and a fist in the air, he made this bold declaration.

Suguru rolled his eyes, and Hiro smiled then the green-haired man gazed up at the taller man, and a small grin graced his lips as well.

* * *

Ryuichi frowned at the TV along with Kumagorou. He wasn't sure why, but…it did bother him to see Yuki's lips on the cute little boy.

"It's not fair that that blonde dumb got to kiss Shu-chan. Is it?" Ryuichi asked the stuff bunny, whom he was sure agreed with him. "Yeah! What does that pretty man have on me? I'm so much better" Then he heard Kumagorou say something. "What? You are talking about liking Shu-chan, aren't you?" Yes, the bunny replied. "What!? But Shu-chan is mine, his so shiny and I want him to shine only for me!" The lead singer of Nittle Grasper threw his bunny across the room and Ryuichi was sure he heard a 'Why Ryuichi? I am your best friend". The green-haired man of Nittle Grasper realized his mistake and burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Kuma-chan," he was sure the bunny was soothing him, telling him it was okay. "We'll share Shu-chan, right Kuma-chan?" Ryuichi tilted the bunny's head up and down to show he agreed, "Yaaaaaaay!" The 30 something old man jumped for joy like a child who was going to get a new toy!

* * *

Mrs. Shindo and her daughter were jumping with insane joy. Maiko grabbed both her mother's hands and danced around the room exclaiming:

"Yuki Eiri is going to be my brother-in-law!" A huge smile was on her face and her mother, with the same expression's made this declaration:

"I'll finally get my book signed by the glorious man! Teehee!" Then she took one hand from Maiko and made a victory sign.

Mr. Shindo watched in complete dismay. It was times like this when he truly saw the resemblances between his son to his mother. It was times like this when he wondered if any of his genes got passed along. "You do know that gay marriage is not legal here, dears." Both women looked at him harshly, making him gulp and squirm in his chair.

"We don't care!" She let go of Maiko and the wheels in her head started turning. Clapping her hands together, "We will give them a wedding ourselves and they'll be married in our eyes."

Maiko gazed up at her mother with complete awe. "Mother you are brilliant." Her mother nodded in agreement.

"Of course I am! Who else would give birth to such wonderful children, one a rock star and one going into the best school in Japan?" Maiko nodded too.

"You didn't support him when he first decided to become a rock star." Mr. Shindo pointed out, not really thinking about what he was saying. This once more earned him harsh looks from the two women in his life. Well… until Mrs. Shindo broke down into complete tears.

"Oh! Why has fate caused me to fall in love with such a cruel husband, who thinks so lowly of me?" She was on her knees in a flood of tears which fell from her face with Maiko joining her.

"Why is my father so cruel?" Mr. Shindo sighed at the drama that was always ten times worse when Shuichi was around. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to Friday or not, his only relief came in the form of the fact he wouldn't be going through this torture alone. Slight pity was felt for Yuki Eiri.

* * *

Mizuki turned off the T.V. and grinned, she looked up at her guest. "Seems things are getting interesting, as you predict."

"Yes, just as I planned. Now time to put the gasoline on," Mizuki's grin got wider.

"I take it your plan is going to take effect soon?"

"Yes, I will be starting it today." A slight clash was heard when the woman set her tea cup down. "Thank you for tea."

"Oh, may I ask why you requested non-caffeinated (1) tea?" The other woman simply smiled at her, before leaving the place.

* * *

That idiot of Mika's husband wasn't completely fulfilling his side of the bargain. No, he takes that back. He stared at a little brunette with brown eyes, Ayaka. He wasn't fulfilling his part at all.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"She's your fiancée; can't she visit you any time she likes?" Mika replied. Eiri gave her a cold glare, and then begun to shut the door.

"No, she can't."

"Ayaka, help push on the door!" his sister commanded. Eiri rolled his eyes and let the door completely open. To his humor, both fell down. He didn't laugh on the outside, but inside he was rolling. Mika fixed her skirt then looked upward at her brother. She held onto the paper.

"We need to talk about this boy."

"Is he here?" Ayaka questioned, searching the room for signs of him.

"No, unlike you he holds a job." The novelist responded with a snort.

"Eiri! Don't be so mean! Unlike you she upholds her duty to her family."

"Duty that is a bunch of bull crap!" Ayaka remained silent, but that was the last thing the wife of Tohma Seguchi would do.

"Just because you have no love for tradition doesn't mean you should put others down who do."

"Like who? You? Considering how miserable you are, I rather say hell to tradition."

"Well, that's not what I am here for." She straightened herself, and then looked directly at Eiri.

"If you don't break up with that boy immediately I will go public with Ayaka."

"Oh, you're finally coming out of the closet? I just knew you had to be getting something on the side." He blew some smoke in her face. Eyebrows twitched on the elder woman.

"No, I think you know what I'm talking about." Of course, he knew exactly what she was talking about, but when she irritated him, he loved pissing her off.

"I don't know what you are talking about, dear sister."

"Yuki," Ayaka interrupted. "You can't be serious about…this boy. He is probably just using you for fame." She gently put a hand on his, "And he couldn't possibly care for you as much as I do."

"Get your hands off me!" He growled. She quickly moved her hand.

"Brother! Don't yell at her! If you don't break up with Shuichi Shindo I will tell everyone about your engagement."

"Go ahead." Mika looked sincerely hurt.

"You know I only want what is the best for you and this boy… he just isn't what is right for you."

"I'm a big boy, Mika. I can decide what is the best and what is not. As of now, Shuichi Shindo is, now… GET THE HELL out of my apartment!" He pointed towards the door.

"Fine, Ayaka." The traditional girl nodded her head politely and followed behind. She turned her head for one last longing look and he just glared.

After the two had left the words began to flow again onto Yuki's laptop:

_Elle was lost in complete bliss and __confusion__. She never felt such happiness in her entire life, she thought as she brushed her long beautiful light brown hair. Her blue eyes staring at the reflection in the mirror, and the eyes staring back at her were lost, but yet they sparkled. She believed she was in love, but did not know whether it was real or because she was so used to pretending to be in love. The question __was '__can you__fool yourself into believing that you are in love?__ She sat the brush down as she heard a splash__Skylar was in the bathroom__ taking a well-deserved show__after the near death experience from the other day. She couldn't help but wonder what he looked like with __the water falling onto him__… _

Yuki stopped. Hadn't he been thinking about Shuichi being in the shower the other day? Why was he writing so personal stuff? True, he used some of his real life experiences, but never had he put thoughts and fantasies that he had in his characters' mind. _What is that brat doing to me? Why the hell am I now able to write so easily all of the sudden and why am __I __putting more of myself in my stories? _Yuki got out of his chair, "I need another beer." With that he headed to the fridge to grab a cold one. He sat on the couch and let himself wonder.

_Why __is __the brat invading __my __thoughts so much? _"All I did was kiss him and that was for the press." _Was it? _a voice in his head wondered_. T__hen why did I kiss him twice? _The blonde novelist took a long sip of his beer. "Twice the effect." _O__h__! T__hen why was __I __thinking about him before the kiss? _"Ugh, I have to find a way to get rid of this brat!" _But what about my story? _"Fuck it," he finished his beer and grabbed his cigarettes, lighting it up. "I won't go through that again, I'll finish the deal with Tohma, but damn it if I keep the brat for longer than that." _What the fuck am __I __going to do about these thoughts in the mean time, though_

* * *

Shuichi let the words flow onto the paper, while Suguru and Hiro worked on the music for the other songs, so their vocalist only had to worry about the lyrics:

Cold ice makes up your heart

My tender heart freezes easy

But I can't help the way I feel

Even if it tears me apart

I'll let myself fall because

Nothing else matters,

If the world shatters,

If the pieces of my heart

Are left to scatter,

Nothing else matters,

Except that I love you…

Wide violet eyes looked at the last line, "I love you." That was what this feeling was, that had been confusing him. "I'm in love," Shuichi whispered to himself, "I'm in love with Yuki Eiri." The realization dawned on him, weighing heavily on his mind, because whether it was a good thing or not, he didn't know. Hiro had said nothing else matter except his happiness, but if Yuki didn't love him back, if it was just a show… then what? Shuichi's heart would break into a million pieces, yet would he not still go through with this if it doesn't end in his favor? He was afraid… that his heart…would make him go through it anyhow.

My heart has control

Though it may be wrong

And it could end up broken

It will continue to lead me

To try and melt the ice

That surrounds your heart

Nothing else matters,

If the world shatters,

If the pieces of my

Are left to scatter,

Nothing else matters,

Except that I love you…

Nothing, oh nothing, nothing,

Will ever matter again

Nothing, oh nothing, nothing

Not even the logic I have

Nothing else matters,

Because I, Because I

I love you, yeah

Shuichi finished his lyrics, sure they would need some tweaking later on, and he was sure that Yuki would slaughter them, but he still couldn't help but smile. This was his third song and was better than the other two. "Only seven more to go!" he said somewhat gleefully.

* * *

Sakano and K watched Shuichi on the monitors. "I believe he might actually do the impossible after all, but I do worry…" the dark-haired producer began.

"Oh don't worry," the gun loving man interrupted, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "He'll be fine, and if he is not." K cocked his gun, "I'll take care of it."

"Sometimes, that is what I worry the most about," Sakano replied with a deep sigh.

"Ah, but everything is fine now: Shuichi is going to make the deadline, and I heard Yuki's writing is coming along fine."

"Yes, but the emotional damage in the long-run…" a gun was at Sakano's head.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let my favorite little Rock Star get emotionally damaged, too much. Ah ha ha! I still have to have room to do some myself, you know ah ha!" K laughed evilly and then with an expression of seriousness: "I understand your concern for the band, and don't worry. I will take care of them. It is why I was rehired after all. I've been Ryuichi's manager for awhile, but after they came back I refused to work with anyone else, but then Bad Luck came along."

"And Shuichi reminded you of Ryuichi."

"Yes, but it is because I believe he will be greater than Ryuichi that I came back!" K declared. "Though, I do love the fact that nobody restrains me from using my guns here."

"You mean they restrained you from using them America?" Sakano adjusted his glasses.

K pouted a little, "Yes." Sakano took on this information, this would be good to know, and perhaps this would be a good reason for making an excuse to tour in America. K brought his gun back to Sakano's head.

"You're not thinking of a way to separate me from my babies, are you?" a click was heard and the producer held his hands up.

"Of course not!" K brought the gun down.

"Good, because Judy does that enough." He stroked his guns and talked to them as if they were his children.

* * *

Tohma had been watching the kiss over and over again, each time it irritated him more. It's just a show, right?_ Then why did Eiri kiss him twice? Once I see, but there was no need for twice. There is no gain for it! One kiss is enough for the press to get the picture… so why twice?_

A little buzz went off in his office, and he went over to press the button on his desk, "Yes," he replied to his secretary.

"Sir, a Mrs. Seguchi is here to see you." Mrs. Seguchi, his wife until death due they part, the supposed love of his life, but their marriage had been completely arranged. Though there have been…no he didn't love her, he only loved Eiri.

"Let her in," he put on his normal mask. He turned off the TV, and then made it look like he was going through paper work. When Mika walked in, though he did not reveal it in his expression, but he was surprised to see Ayaka there.

"I need a backstage pass for Ayaka." Mika said simply and Tohma knew that his clever wife was up to something, and it was against Shuichi, so he gave her the pass.

* * *

Bad Luck was performing a live broadcast concert, where not only all the people in the audience could see them, but everyone watching TV too. Shuichi couldn't wait to get on that stage, he was completely pumped up! So when the curtains opened up the pink man couldn't contain himself as he made a loud cry of joy while leaping onto the stage. All the girls had screamed in joy, gushing over the adorable man.

Hiro and Suguru took their spots at either side of him. Hiro picking up his guitar, quickly hit a random note, the green haired man did the same with his keyboard. Shuichi then grabbed the microphone, declaring, "I'm Shuichi Shindo and this is Bad Luck, lets rock!" Then the music began and a sexy voice swept across the room.

K watched from behind the media room, while Sakano was back stage. K saw everything that was happening. He smirked as he watched the arrival of two brunettes, one being Ayaka, the other Seguchi's wife. He knew that what was about to happen would send Sakano in a panic attack. He watched as the two women make there way to the back stage.

Mika adjusted her sunglasses, "This brat sounds like crap," she pointed out, but looking up at him, "He has chemistry."

"Mika, please, don't compliment him. You surly can't see what Yuki sees in him, do you?" Ayaka pleaded.

"Of course I do, I'm Eiri's sister after all. I know him a lot better than most people think I do. His attraction to the boy doesn't surprise me at all."

"You… You… can't be serious!" The other woman exclaimed, staring at the boy moving around the stage, to her like an idiot, but to the world, like a God. Rage took control: W_hat's so special about him__ He is a pink__-__haired man for crying out loud. I've known Yuki since forever, I've read all his books, and I've looked for him every time he left. This man doesn't even know Yuki at all, not the pain or the life the man had before. I don't understand. I won't…I can't…let him __take __Yuki away from __me_

A phone rang inside of Yuki's pocket as he had begun to clean up behind him and the brat. "Fuckin little runt, messing up my place and what the…" he looked over to his coat pocket, pulling out his phone, the number said unknown. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled.

"Just a friend... Turn your TV to channel 3. I think you'll enjoy the show." Then the man hung up, making Yuki growl again in annoyance.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?! Telling me what to do!" Yuki then looked over to the TV. Should he turn it on or not? He wasn't one to do what he was told, but curiosity was a deadly thing that gnaws at even the greatest mind. Sighing, he turned the TV, and was a little surprised to see the brat. He smirked, maybe this won't be so bad. The brat would never know and he looked hot. Damn, there he went again, thinking about Shuichi, but could he help it anymore? The man was so luring on stage, violet eyes drawing his audience, his voice was a siren's voice calling all those to follow and obey. His body just finished off the deal.

Specially, since he was wearing tight bright orange shirts and a jacket to match... _S__o hott_... _Hey__! Was__ that Ayaka and Mika__? W__hat the fuck __were __they __up __to? _

Before Mika could even register what was happening, Ayaka made her way to the stage. The audience didn't have a chance to complain before she made her way towards Shuichi with a frown. Shuichi was a little surprised when his band-mates stopped playing. He turned to see what they were staring at, looking up to see a raging mad traditional looking girl. "Hey what are you…" he didn't get to finish as a loud smack resounded around the room, due to the audio equipment and the slap that Ayaka had delivered onto his face.

"How dare you steal my fiancé!"

"Your fiancé?" Shuichi questioned, before Ayaka could respond she was being drug away by Mika, who just appeared annoyed. No doubt she was Yuki's sister. K came onto the stage and shot a gun.

"Give us a minute," he said, shocking the whole audience. "We will be back with the show." Mumbles went around and people were about to complain when K let out another shot. "Keep quiet for that whole minute," they all became tight lip as K left the stage with Bad Luck following.

"What is going?" Shuichi asked.

"As if you didn't know?" Ayaka accused, trying to break from Mika. Teary-eyed, she screamed: "You stole Yuki from me."

"Yuki?" Shuichi questioned in disbelief. "He is your…" looking at the ground for a moment, before bringing his head up, there was wetness seeping from his eyes "fiancé."

"You didn't know?" Mika questioned, not too surprised that Yuki hadn't told him, but a little surprise that the boy was pursuing such a serious relationship with a man he barely knew. "Can you really be with a man you barely know?" Shuichi tried to hold back the tears that were finally breaking through.

"I…I…I" he stuttered.

"You should break up with him!" Ayaka stated firmly. "I'm not letting him go, especially to someone who barely knows him."

Hiro made his way in between the Shuichi. He had to admit he pitied the girl a little; obviously she loved Yuki, but…from the way things appeared Yuki didn't give a damn about her. Which once again, this made Hiro think that the novelist was bad for his friend, but he knew there was nothing he could do but support the two. Shuichi was in love, and everyone knew it.

"Can you say you know him much better?" Tatsuha asked, popping out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mika questioned. Shuichi watched for only a moment the exchange between the two.

"Oh well," he exclaimed, "my honey wasn't performing tonight, so I thought I could see his hot look alike that my brother seems to be enjoying so much." He went over to hug Shuichi but saw he was gone.

"Shuichi," Hiro called.

"Let him go!" K stepped in between him and the exit.

"This better not be part of some press stunt!" Suguru muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at the gun loving American.

"Well, of course it is," both men sweat dropped.

"But I think Shindo-san needs this time." Sakano pointed out. They all agreed. "But what are we going to do!" the man began to panic and K held his gun to his head. Everyone sweat dropped in the room, again.

* * *

Shuichi had run to the nearest place of solace he could find and that was the park in the middle of what felt like nowhere. The pink-haired brat sat on the bench, letting the tears fall. "Why Yuki? Why did you not tell me!" The tears poured down his cheeks. The kind of tears that came from real pain and sorrow, not the usual ones he cried, because he was just being extremely sensitive…No these were from a broken heart. "How could you?" Shuichi just couldn't stop the tears from falling. He felt so betrayed and guilty at the same time. "Poor Ayaka," he whispered out loud; he didn't want to break up a happy couple. Yet, he couldn't help the way he felt, and that was… "I love YUKI!" he cried. Then he let the pain and sorrows take a hold, crying…not stopping for a moment, until sleep overtook him.

* * *

"THAT BITCH!" Yuki yelled, not sure why he was so angry, but he was. "How dare she touch him? How dare she touch what is mi…" _Mine? Since when? Since __you__met him, something in him pointed out. No, well, is he being yours__ such a bad thing_The blonde writer let the thought sink in. _Doesn't mean I love him, just means he is mine, nobody else's. My to kiss, mine to fuck, yeah, I guess there is no problem with that. And __mine __to love, _but Yuki pushed that thought as he grabbed his coat and keys. He was going to kill Ayaka, so God help her, that stupid bitch.

* * *

Mika drug Ayaka out of there. "What are you doing Mika?"

"I think K had planned this whole thing, that stupid bastard!" She yelled, still firmly grasping the girl.

"So?" Ayaka was trying to break the older woman's release.

"If Yuki saw this, he is coming to exert his revenge and he won't give a damn that you're a girl," she replied. The full force of what she was saying dawned on Ayaka. Another thought dawned on her: _Yuki must really like Shuichi! _A tear rolled down her cheeks, but she shook her head. She wasn't giving up.

* * *

Yuki arrived to see K trying to get the pissed off crowd under control, the press eating the story like a bunch of vultures devouring the dead, Hiro and Suguru trying to find an out, and Shuichi gone. So Yuki walked over to Hiro who was packing his guitar, while Suguru packed his keyboard. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Hiro questioned back, grabbing his guitar and heading towards the window with Suguru. They were going out that way with the help of a rope and harness that each was wearing.

"You know who the hell I'm talking about," The golden-eyed man growled, " Shuichi."

"Why? You just let him get publicly humiliated."

"Damn you asshole. I didn't know the bitch was going to do that."

"Yeah, but you knew you were engaged."

"Not by choice," Yuki retorted as Hiro help Suguru get hooked up to fly out the window.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Besides I don't know, he just took off. It is why we have to escape like this."

"I just thought it was another stunt by your gun loving manager."

"No doubt that he encouraged this castrophe," Hiro remarked, "but you are the main reason for Shuichi's pain, so you better fix it by tomorrow, or I'll be after you."

"Like I'm scared," Yuki crossed his arms, as Hiro followed Suguru out the window. "Now, where the fuck to go?" He looked around, sighing. "Better find the brat before he gets raped."

After running all around the city, Yuki was exhausted and extremely annoyed. "Where the fuck can the brat be?" he questioned, looking through the window of his Benz, as he was passing a park, he spotted some idiot on the park bench. "Must be a bum." He thought, prepared to drive on through when he heard a soft voice singing.

Nothing else matters,

If the world shatters,

If the pieces of my heart

Are left to scatter,

Nothing else matters,

Except that I love you…

He quickly pulled into the parking lot, and then walked over, letting the voice lure him in. Looking at the bench he stated: "You really are a moron, you know that!" The brat didn't respond but just kept singing. "You are a true singer, even in your sleep." He bent down to pick him up. He looked to see there was a slight bruise on his face. "What a whimp, that bitch barely hit you and you got a bruise!" He looked down to see, that rest of his face was wet and covered in tears. "Yet you still look beautiful," Yuki whispered silently to himself, before picking him up as gently as possible.

Once Yuki almost made it to his car, the brat began to stir awake. "Hiro?" he looked up to see golden eyes blazing in angry.

"No idiot," he snapped.

"Yuki!" the pink haired man smiled lightly, making another piece of ice melt around the cold novelist's heart.

"I can't believe that bitch! If I get a hold of her…I'll..."

"Don't… I can't blame her… you're easy to fall…." Shuichi whimpered as he feel back to sleep, as Yuki put him into the passenger seat. He went to brush the hair out of his eyes and that was when he noticed the man's forehead was warm.

**

* * *

Yes, I updated… muhaha… I hate to tell you the updates are going to get slower, the first part of the story was already written out and I plan to keep up the same quality, if not get better! **

**THANKS PATPAT for being my editor! **

**Yay! Now tell me what did you think? My favorite part is coming up, that I'm going to write, though this whole story has been lots and lots of fun! And I think it is my best work ever! Except for: What's left of me, which was removed, but I plan to repost it with my own lyrics so I don't break any rules! **

**My favorite part of this chapter was - hmm since there wasn't a complete make out scene yet, which I totally need to do with a lime or maybe I'll be brave and do a lemon - I have to say the Shindo's were great! I only got a glimpse from the manga, but from what I see Mrs. Shindo and her son are alike, so I assumed the father would be a little more sensible, sense Maiko is at times really like her brother. **

**Next Chapter: **

**Yuki is stuck taking care of our dear Shuichi for a while, and hears something interesting. Tohma of course pops in getting really curious about all that is happening and that doesn't seem to be going according to plan. More Yuki writing, revealing more of Yuki's confusion towards his feelings, maybe some more chemistry between Hiro and Suguru, **

**I hope so. I love that couple, but I can't quiet write them by themselves. **

**1. I thought I leave this hint, anyhow Mizuki is curious to why the mysterious is not drinking caffeine, I was trying to hint that the mysterious woman is pregnant. **


	6. Confession Scene

**Just a Show**

**_Chapter Six: Confession Scene_**

"I want something done about this immediately!" Yuki yelled into his cell phone, standing in his living and staring at the T.V. in front of him. The press was going nuts over the incident with Shuichi Shindo, and it was pissing Yuki off more, because he saw clips of Ayaka slapping Shuichi over and over again. "You are going to take care of that bitch like you promised! And I want the press handled as well." Tohma wondered why Yuki was so upset. It didn't make sense... Why did he care so much that Shuichi was publicly humiliated on T.V.

"Of course Eiri-san," Tohma replied calmly as he reached in his drawer for a list of numbers, "I will take care of it right now, but how are you doing?"

"Fine," Yuki had to admit he was a bit surprise with Tohma's willingness, but then again it was for him. Tohma, he believed, would do anything for him. "I'll just be glad when I can get rid of the brat."

"Well, you know you could get rid of him sooner," the wheels were turning in Tohma's head.

"No, I won't miss the chance to get rid of Ayaka now."

"Oh, I still can get rid of her. I was thinking it might be more beneficial if you kicked him out now, the press coverage would be grand."

"I see, but how will that look after Ayaka slapped him?" giving the thought consideration, though the novelist couldn't help but think something was going on.

"How about you just say that you let him go, because you both agreed that you should be with you fiancée?"

"I see."

"Then everyone will be mad at Ayaka, then everyone will of course want you back with him, but then you won't have to."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, you could but it won't be necessary. Everyone will just think it is another tragic relationship lost to tradition."

"I see, I'll think about it," Yuki hung up on Tohma. Then proceeded to his bedroom, sprawled on his bed where the pink-haired brat laid. _Brat, why do I feel like kicking you out would only be worse for me? _He leaned down and felt the man's forehead. "Still warm, I'll need to take your temperature again."

* * *

Shuichi rolled over away from the novelist's touch, "I only want Yuki." A bit surprised, he took a step backward, but then the golden-eyed man just shrugged off and went to get the thermometer._ I am Yuki__ you brat. What the hell are you talking about? _

Tohma had a bright grin on his face when Eiri abruptly hung up on him. Things were back under his control again. He started to worry for a moment there that the novelist would be falling for real. As impossible as that seemed, Tohma wanted to laugh at himself for being so foolish: "Of course, Eiri-san would never fall for such a moron." Clasping his hands together as he whispered, "especially, when he could have me..."

"Damn, 100 degrees! At least it seems to be going down," the novelist commented, staring at the thermometer. "Looks like you're not going into work and damn, that means I have put up with you all day." He looked at the sleeping brat, "I've got a book to write, you annoying brat! I should just kick you out now."

"Yuki," the brat moaned.

"If you moan like that when you're sick, I wonder how you moan when you're underneath someone?" The blonde had to admit he loved his name on Shuichi's lips, even if it was under a fever. "If you are fantasying about us, you better get over it." He growled more annoyed with the fact that he was fantasying too. Shuichi was too lost in his dreams to care about what the novelist's was saying.

* * *

Yuki knew he had to call the crazy manager of Shuichi. Damn, he really didn't want to do that, but he figured if he didn't the psycho would end up coming over and tearing his house apart, so he dialed the number on his cell. 

"Hello?" Bang, bang! "Good job Michael, you'll be like your old man before long!" _Oh damn__ there is going to be another one._

"K-san," Yuki started, "Shuichi will not be coming in for work today."

"Why not? I don't care how late you kept him…" Bang, Bang, Bang. "Michael, you missed it by a millimeter." _Only a millimeter__? P__lease tell me his son isn't already that good with a gun__... H__e is only like what five, I don't remember, I know he is young. _

"Yuki! Ahh yuck!" Shuichi called.

"Not on the sheets, they cost a lot of money!" Yuki yelled over his shoulder, muffling the phone for a second. He walked towards his bedroom to see Shuichi on the floor, puking, "Damn brat!"

"Sorry," Shuichi replied, "Sorry!" Tears were coming down and he began to run towards the bathroom.

"Oh I see, tell Shuichi he can have the week off." K replied and went back to helping Michael, knowing he wouldn't even get a thank you from Yuki. "And we'll tell Tohma that we need an extra week on the tracks."

Yuki hung up and turned around to see a sight that tug at his heart strings: Shuichi was trying to cleaning up his own throw up with some toilet paper, "Brat, stop it, get back in bed, right now."

"But..."

"Right now!" he commanded.

"You can't treat me like a…" The boy stood up firmly. But he stood up way too fast and began to fall, falling right into strong arms. Eiri carried him over to the bed and yanked down the covers. Then he gently laid Shuichi back on the bed.

"Yuki…I'm sorry for…" the boy began.

"You are so weird, you were about to chop my head off, now you're apologizing to me. But what can I say? I think I prefer you insulting me rather than apologizing. For some reason I don't like seeing you like this," Yuki told Shuichi. "Don't get drool on my bed!" He went into the kitchen to get some stuff to clean his carpet along with a bucket for Shuichi to puke in.

Even that comment couldn't deter the sudden happiness Shuichi felt as he went into a peaceful slumber. Yuki cared for him, and that made him feel a lot better somehow.

* * *

Suguru twitched when he received the news, and you could tell he was about to blow. They were lucky they had gotten an extra week! _How can Shuichi be so careless? _

Hiro however saw an opportunity. "Well, I guess we can take a break for awhile, no need to rush on the music for the songs, right?" Hiro leaned over and winked at Suguru, "Let's go have some fun!" Suguru briefly wondered why his heart sped when Hiro wrapped an arm around him. "We can pick up a couple of girls," and why it was breaking hearing those words those words.

"No, thanks," Suguru replied, gazing downward at a music sheet in front of him, "I want to have the music prepared, perhaps we will actually meet the deadline if I have all the music ready for the lyrics we already have."

Hiro scratched his forehead. "I guess, well…I'm going to take a break, but I'll be back an hour."

"Fine," Suguru said firmly, feeling a little pain in his heart. "I have plenty I can do without you."

"Work, work, work, one of these days I'm going to show you the meaning of having a good time."

"I doubt you know what kind of good time I would like." Suguru crossed his arms and glared at the taller man.

Hiro winked. "I guess we'll see. I'll see you an hour."

* * *

Mizuki looked at her guest. "So, tell me what you are going to do now. I believe Tohma is going to start noticing he isn't in control." 

"I believe he has," the woman replied, sipping her tea, "no doubt he is already trying to regain control."

"So did you planned this as well?" Mizuki set her teacup down and looked up at the slender woman before her who was somewhat teary eyed.

"Of course, I know that Tohma loves Eiri and wants to control his life. It is how he believes he protects people, by over-seeing their lives."

"I see, so what's the next move? What are you going to do with Ayaka?"

"Ayaka will be easy to handle, she loves Eiri too much to keep pursuing him."

The other brunette looked very confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean if she thinks Eiri loves Shuichi, she'll let him go."

"Really, just like that?"

"No, not just like that. I have a couple of other cards to play before she really gives up on him. I need a public love confession."

"Oh that would do wonders, but Eiri-san would never do such a thing."

The other woman smirked, "Who said it had to be Eiri?"

"Well, I suppose you must get started then."

"Yes, I will."

* * *

Ayaka was sitting in the middle of a lovely park, crying her heart out. She couldn't believe that Yuki actually liked that brat, and that he was apparently very angry. Mika wouldn't lie about that sort of thing. Why hadn't Eiri ever gotten that protective of her before? Well…he had, just not for the same reasons 

"_I said leave her alone you assholes," Yuki stood there, at age fifteen he was already a heavy smoker, he had a cigarette in his hand. Ayaka__ a little younger__ looked up to see her knight in shining armor. _

_He had golden eyes, and blonde hair that surrounded his face like a halo, no__ not a knight, an angel. _

"_We don't want to!" Two young boys were tugging at Ayaka's clothes. "If you__'re__ nice we might let you join," they teased. Ayaka yelled when she heard the rip of her clothes, but she didn't yell for long. The two boys were both in the ground with a slam of Yuki's fist and a direct kick to their groins. _

"_Bastards," his golden eyes looked downward, "you didn't even put up a fight. How boring__" He inhaled his cigarette, flicking ashes on the two boys._

"_Thank you Yuki-chan!" Ayaka praised__ coming to hug him. She was alarmed to see Yuki all the sudden stiffen. He quickly turned to her. _

"_Don't ever call me that!" he growled. "I don't want to be your fiancé, I just don't want you to end up like me, got it__" _

Ayaka still could remember the chills the harsh glare had made her feel. He was so cold, at such a young age too. She knew it had something to do with New York, but nobody ever talked about it to her, and she was supposed to be Yuki's fiancé.Little as it meant to him, she thought it would at least mean something to his family, but she guessed it didn't. She sighed, looking up at the blue sky.

"What are you doing here, by yourself?" Ayaka jumped and saw that it was Hiro. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't worry, I'm not here about Shuichi," Hiro sat next to her, Ayaka was surprised at how calm she suddenly felt. "I don't get why you had to do it so publicly."

"I just…" she looked down at her hands on her lap, "I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, because there is no way the press will ever see you in a positive light."

"I don't care about them!"

"No, you just care about Yuki Eiri, yes?" Ayaka didn't deny it. "A man who obviously doesn't care for you."

"Well…I…he's not good at showing his feelings," she played with her skirt, nervously.

"Yet, he had no problem kissing my best friend in front of millions of people."

"Well…that was just a…"

"Publicity stunt?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, probably is, the guy is quite a jerk." He said casually, moving a piece of hair out of his eyes. She stood up and faced him, glaring.

"Don't say such things about Yuki-san!"

"Whoa! You really like him, what a shame... I could show you a good time too," Hiro retorted.

"You what?"

"I think you're cute."

"I slapped your best friend on Television."

"Yep, and he kissed your fiancé so…"

"You're odd."

"I know. Do you want to come to the studio with me?"

"I guess."

* * *

Yuki was glad when Shuichi fell asleep; he could finally start some writing. He sat at his laptop and let the words flow: 

_Elle felt like she was dying, puking her guts out. Skyler walked in to see her over the bed. _

"_Hey," he greeted, "I got that cure, right here," holding onto a cup of some type of drink. _

"_It tastes like crap, but cures everything," he handed __it__ to her. _

"_Oh," she moaned__ turning her head away. "__It s__mells awful." _

"_Yep, __but __the worse it smells and taste__s__ the better it works__ believe me." _

"_Oh__ you can't be serious__" _

"_I am," his brown eyes gazed down upon her. "You need to drink it or I'll make you." _

"_You can't make me do anything." She crossed her arms and glared at him. _

"_Want to bet__" _

"_No, I know it," He took the cup out of her hand and set it on the nightstand. Then he straddled her. _

"_Drink it," he brought __it__ to her face._

"_No way!" _

"_Yes, drink it now!"_

"_No!" she turned her head away from him. _

"_You drink this or I'll tell everyone about you and you're mother's scandal." _

"_Damn you!" She snatched the cup and swallowed it down. "That was gross." _

"_Yeah, but you'll be better by tomorrow." _

"_Whatever." She crossed her arms and glared at him. _

"_I need to go work out a few things, see you tomorrow." _

Yuki frowned removing his glasses for a moment. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. _Why does everything I write have something do with that brat? Damn, what am __I __going to write about when he is gone? _He shook his head, the brat really was taking over his mind and it was annoying the hell out of him. Yet, part of him wanted it stay that way.

Then he heard a knock at the door, "That better not be my sister." He opened the door to see a smiling Tohma and his sister.

"Hello Eiri!"

* * *

Suguru didn't understand what was going on inside of him. _Am I__ jealous? _He looked down at his keyboard then back at Ayaka and Hiro, smiling. _I have nothing to give him. He is a guy and I'm a guy, obviously Hiro like__s__ girls. _

"Wow, this is pretty amazing." Ayaka remarked.

"I don't understand what she is doing here," Suguru remarked. "She better not get in our way of work."

"Oh come on Suguru, Shuichi won't be back until next week, so why don't we make the best of it?" Hiro swung an arm over Suguru's shoulder, but the green-haired man pushed it away.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, I'm taking this opportunity to work with Shuichi out being sick. He usually gets us off of track, anyway."

"True, but did we manage to get three songs done in two days?"

"Yes, and we only had three more days to do seven more."

"Okay, well fine, I guess I can come up with some music. Maybe Shuichi can come up with something for it. I'll get my guitar."

Leaving Ayaka and Suguru alone made a strange feeling come over the two and to both there amazement, they both said: "You like Hiro?"

Suguru didn't say anything, but Ayaka replied, "He is very nice, but I love someone else."

Suguru deeply sighed, "It doesn't matter anyhow." Hiro was back with his guitar. "We have work to do."

"Perhaps I should go," Ayaka said, "It has been nice Hiro." She bowed politely. "Tell Shuichi I apologize for my behavior." She bowed politely.

"As you should," Suguru stated, "to him."

"Yes, perhaps I will," pulling herself up.

* * *

"Come in but keep quiet, the brat is sleeping." Yuki opening up the door, stated. 

"I see," Tohma seemed to be analyzing what this statement meant. Eiri walked over and pulled a can of soup out of the cabinet.

"Don't worry, we weren't planning on staying long, I wanted to make sure your boyfriend was okay."

"Yes," Tohma agreed with a grin.

"Wouldn't want your investment to be in poor condition for too long," Yuki snarled. "He is fine, what are you really doing here?" Mika ignored him and started digging in his cabinets. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"How can you be taking care of the brat, when you don't have anything for him to eat?"

Yuki examined the area his sister was looking at, "I suppose I should pick up some soup." Tohma raised a brow.

"Mika, dear, why don't you pick up some soup and I'll stay here with Eiri?"

She looked at the two men. "Fine, I'll be back." She stepped outside the door, when it was shut, she smiled. "Things are going as planned."

Yuki and Tohma stood quietly for a moment. "What are you really doing here?" Yuki asked again.

"To check on Shindo of course," Tohma began to walk towards where he believed Shuichi was staying.

"What are doing?"

"I'm going to check on Shindo-san."

"He is fine."

"I'm sure he is but I'd like to be sure, considering he is my investment."

"Fine, but keep quiet!" Yuki stated, as he opened his bedroom door. Tohma hide his shock, when he saw Shuichi sprawled all over Yuki's bed, so comfortably.

"Yes, I see, he is fine."

"What did you expect?"

"Ah, forgive me Eiri, but you sounded like you couldn't wait to get rid of him, yet you take good care of him."

"I don't want the brat dying, and that would not be in my favor. Besides, even I am not that much of a bastard."

"Oh of course not, Eiri, I do not believe such a thing. I was only curious as to why you were taking such good care of him when you care so little."

"Whatever. You've seen him, now as soon as Mika gets back I want you out of my house."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Ryuichi began to write down lyrics. He was pretty impressed with himself, it had been years since he wrote his own lyrics. When the band started out, he wrote them all the time but as he became more famous, it was just too much work to sing and write lyrics, so Tohma hired someone for him. Now, however, that he was considering about coming out again... This Shuichi Shindo inspired him in more ways then one way. The desire he had for the pink-haired man was consuming him. 

Gleaming lights,

Don't blind me,

All I see is one,

One love, one dream, one you

Oh baby,

I see you walk into the room

Everything is different

All the parts me that were sleeping

Awaken

Yeah

Gleaming lights,

Don't blind me,

All I see is one,

One love, one dream, one you

He had forgotten what it felt like putting his own words on paper. "I think I want to shine for everyone again! I'll tell Tohma I want the band back. I miss him and Noriko-chan."

* * *

The doctor will see you now!" Mika stood up calmly though her heart beat faster as she walked in stride. She knew the answer already, but she needed confirmation. 

"Ah Mrs. Seguchi," the doctor greeted, "I have your results and you are right."

"So I'm pregnant." She replied. "Well, this definitely will cause a chain of events I wasn't prepared for."

"Mrs. Seguchi?" the doctor questioned, not sure what the woman was talking about.

"Yes, so tell me... what do I need to do to prepare for my child's arrival?" Mika asked, sitting down, staring straight at the doctor and making him a bit nervous.

"Alright."

* * *

Yuki walked into his bedroom, with a bowl of hot soup. He gently awoke Shuichi by shaking his shoulder lightly. 

"Wake up brat." Shuichi stirred away to look up with somewhat of a smile. "Here," Yuki shoved the bowl of soup in his face.

"Thank you Yuki!" he cheerfully stated and tried to take the bowl, but he felt sudden chills and began to shake almost dropping the bowl.

"Damn, can't even feed yourself," Yuki complained, then propped some pillows behind Shuichi. "Lay back down."

"Oh! I'm fine now, I just had chills for a moment." Shuichi tried to reach for the bowl, but Yuki pushed him down.

"Open up brat," he commanded.

"I'm not a baby!" the pink-haired man whined.

"If you're not, quit acting like one and let me feed you. You should enjoy this! I didn't even do this for my brother when he was sick."

"Why not?" Shuichi questioned.

"My sister always did that job, for both of us actually. She always tries to take care of us. Actually, sometimes I wish she wouldn't. She is just as meddlesome as your employer. Now be quiet and let me feed you." Shuichi did as he was told and Yuki brought the spoon to the lips of the singer, who happily ate up all the food.

* * *

He needed to sleep, oh so desperately, but…the brat was in his bed. The golden-eyed man was so tired he just crawled in bed, and then pushed the brat to one side. 

Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard, "I love you Yuki." And the brat was now clinging onto him. He stiffened, he couldn't have heard right. "I really love you Yuki!" the whisper was as clear as it could be.

"I'll deal with it in the morning." With that, He doesn't even realize that he has already fallen too, because when Yuki closed his eyes he had dreams of pink hair and a beautiful voice.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know was it good? I don't think it was good as had hoped, but I still think it was kind of cute. Well, here's to a good year coming up, and hoping that I'll update earlier in the new year or before. 


	7. Just a Show

**Just a Show**

**Chapter 7:_ Just a Show_**

Shuichi just stared at the door, hoping it would open, but it didn't. Heart-broken, he just slumped to the floor. He had been yelling for the last half hour, his voice was hoarse which he was sure K would not be pleased with. He let the sound of sobs fall from his lips. It didn't make sense to him. _What did he do wrong? Why did the novelist kick him out?_

"Yuki!" he whined, wrapping his arms around his legs, his back leaning against the door.

* * *

Yuki stared at his laptop, nothing was coming to mind. He didn't understand it, but he actually felt guilt swarming inside him. _The brat will __be __fine, better than fine. _It had been barely morning when he kicked Shuichi Shindo out.

The pink-haired man had awoken bright and early with a smile. Coming up to Yuki with a feeling of joy, however Yuki didn't share that 'joy' so when the brat came in to thank him, the novelist had thrown a pillow at him, which was dodged. Then the man promptly got on his knees and crawled over in a sneaky way to Yuki's bed.

He jumped up with excitement. "Thank you Yuki!" he'd exclaimed, and with that he hugged the blonde novelist, whom at first gave himself a moment to enjoy it. The comforting warmth of the younger man's body actually felt nice. After that moment the blonde-headed man shoved the brat away from his bed.

"Yuki, you are mean!" Shuichi whined, but there still was that bright smile on his face. Violet eyes looked up with a gleam of delight.

Grabbing a pack smokes first, Yuki then got up out of bed. The sun just seemed to shine only on him and Shuichi thought he was looking at an angel. The novelist however was annoyed by the glare in his eyes. Lighting up a cigarette, he turned his gazed at the man with pink hair whom was staring at him.

"So you are doing better I take it?" Shuichi nodded.

"Much better, must have just been a 24 hour bug! The good thing is I get a week to play hooky…" Suddenly there was a thoughtful expression and then a grin. "Maybe we should go out on a date!" He jumped with excitement.

The golden-eyed man inhaled his cigarette then blew out a puff of smoke before saying anything. "So, you don't feel the least bit sick." The man reached out a hand to touch Shuichi's forehead to to check if the brat was really fine.

"Nope, all better."

"Good," Yuki thought for a moment, "Now get the hell out of my house and don't come back."

"Yuki, what are you...?" A wave of confusion hit Shuichi.

"Get the hell out of my house, now," Yuki growled this time.

"But we still got two weeks left," he whined.

"I don't give a damn!" The blonde grabbed the other man by the collar then dragged him into the living room. "I'm tired of playing games."

"Yu…Yu…Yuki?" pain-filled eyes caused the novelist to feel something for a tiny second in time, something rather hurtful.

"Get the fuck out, before I call the police." The taller man pointed towards the door.

Shuichi looked completely confused and hurt. "Okay, I'll have someone get my stuff later," his voice sounded broken and Yuki felt a twinge of pain in his heart.

"You do that."

* * *

Mika sighed, gazing down with a slight frown at Shuichi Shindo. "This happened sooner than expected." She murmured. Lightly kicking him, she commanded, "Wake up brat!"

Slowly, wide violet eyes opened up, blinking a couple of times. Shuichi's sight revealed a beautiful woman with long brown hair, and dark eyes. The woman looked familiar, yet he couldn't remember meeting her. She did look like Yuki. "Hel…hello?"

"Hello, now you are coming with me." She waved, indicating that Shuichi should follow.

Slowly he pulled himself up and looked at her questionably. "Who are you?" he wondered yet following behind.

Not stopping she replied, "Mika Seguchi, now come." Shuichi sped up to be in the same pace as her.

"As in Tohma's wife and Yuki's sister?"

"Yes, moron, now follow!"

"Okay," he did as commanded walking in his boxer shorts and muscle shirt.

* * *

Kiyoshi Yusuo came out of the alley way where he had been hiding. _So it looks like it is true, Yuki did kick Shuichi Shindo out. Now would Mika Seguchi be picking up the boy? I doubt she is having an affair, even if she was I'm not stupid enough to make that public. Tohma Seguchi is scary. _"I guess I'll get these photos to the office and report what I've seen, Isumi will get the rest."

* * *

K hung up the phone and looked over to Sakano. "Ha, a big show is on its way!"

"I know, but I'm afraid of how this will affect Shindo's work." Sakano replied. "I know this is the publicity we want but…" A gun was pointed at the producer's head, he gulped.

"Don't worry! I got my babies!" K pulled out another gun and kissed it, giving Sakano a chance to walk away.

* * *

Mika waved down a waitress. "Yes, I would like this," she pointed to the menu, "and he'll have the lasagna." Then she handed the menu back over. "Now let me guess, he kicked you out." Shuichi nodded. "You're a vocalist so speak up."

"Yes and I…" the tears were about to come out. "I don't know why."

"Hmph, that's just Eiri. You will get used to it in time."

"Used to it?" Violet eyes gazed upon the woman with confusion.

"Yes, he'll do that a lot to you."

"But isn't it over?"

"Would you throw away your dreams like they are nothing?"

Shuichi shook his head. "No way, singing is my life!"

"Of course it is, then why would you give up him… but then again perhaps he isn't that important to you." Mika said nonchalantly, lightly moving her foot in a circular motion under the table to somewhat entertain herself. All of this situation was boring and predictable, but necessary.

The pink-headed man thought for a moment before slamming his fist against the table. "No, he is important, so I won't give up!" he exclaimed. His eyes seemed to brighten and held an expression of determination.

"Good, then after lunch go sing."

"What!"

"Don't try to win Yuki over, not yet anyway, he'll just kick you back out."

"So, what should I do."

"Just sing,"

"That's it?"

"Yes."

* * *

Saki Isumi was the most aggressive female reporter in the business as well as the sneakiest. So, of course when Yusuo gave her the tip about a possible break up, she became more than determined to find the facts, or not so much the facts, but the most believable and juicy story.

She made her way into Yuki's apartment building. All the press knew where the novelist lived, they all had stalked him once before, some of them even restraining orders on them. She pounded on the door.

_Elle was left in tears, Skylar had just left her in the middle of nowhere. Her clothes were tattered, and it was raining. That wasn't the wors__t__ part though, the wors__t__ of all was that she had just confessed to her lover. _

_Meanwhile Skylar was counting the gold in his hands. He should __have __been happy, he had made __quite an __amount of money. The girl had fulfilled her purpose in __the __little charade they had pull__ed__. Yet the gold just felt cold and that was all he could focus on: cold. It was cold and empty with__out__ Elle. Trying to deny __it __with all his might he shoved the money in his pocket and got on the train. _

"Now what, I separated them. That's only a hundred pages, so what do I make the idiots do next?" Yuki took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. He tried to think: maybe Skylar could get off the train? No, too cliché. I could have the girl come after him, but…no that won't work either. Why would someone go after a person that crushed their heart? Okay then perhaps…"

A loud obnoxious knocking interrupted his thoughts. He growled in frustration. Standing up, he put his glasses back on, then made his way over to the door. "Whoever the hell it is, it better be important." He opened the door to be met with unexpected surprise.

"Oh, angry as usual." Flash. Yuki stumbled backwards. "You really don't look that great, so you really did break up with Shuichi Shindo." Flash.

"If you want that camera in one piece, I suggest you stop flashing that thing!" he growled covering his eyes, the damn thing was starting to give him a headache.

"Oh but, how else am I supposed to get good pictures. Can I come in?" She asked but before Yuki could say anything she said, "Oh thanks!" Stepping in she examined the room. "Why's his stuff here if you kicked him out… hmm?" Isumi got right in his face, he pushed her aside. "You shouldn't be so rough with girls. You don't want your reputation ruined do you?"

Yuki sighed. This had to be the most stubborn reporter he had ever met. "He is sending someone to get his stuff later, so I don't have to look at his annoying pink head ever again."

"Oh honey, you'll see his face all over tomorrow. So you were the one dumped, huh?" she walked around taking pictures, not that she was going to use half them. She just liked getting on the novelist's nerves, it was amusing.

"No," Yuki growled. "It was mutual!"

"It is never mutual and seeing as you're the one that's bitter," her brown eyes examined him, "as well as exhausted, looks like you were the one who got dumped."

"No, we both agreed to end it because of my fiancé whom I am forced to be with."

Saki Isumi could feel her heartbreak and at the same time, this was the story of the lifetime, a tragic tale of two lovers separated by the ways of tradition. Oh, poor Shuichi Shindo to be thrown out like common trash over a woman such as Ayaka. "So that's why that woman slapped Shindo in front of the press." She growled. At the moment she said that, Yuki knew that she was a fangirl and no doubt Ayaka would be treated like dirt by the press if this girl kept being aggressive. Somehow he felt very happy about that fact.

* * *

Maiko didn't know how, but she was going to find out where Ayaka lived. How dare she? "My little brother was so happy! And Yuki Eiri, how could he let this happen?" She was currently pacing in circles, angry at the situation. She was planning creative ways to destroy Ayaka while being able to get away with it. Then she stopped. _Does it really matter, I should focus my energy __on __getting the greatest couple back together, _she thought."Yes! I will accomplish the greatest thing a fangirl can achieve!"

"Dear, what are you thinking?" her mother questioned, peeking in the doorway to see Maiko with one hand in the air and one foot on the bed, her victory pose.

"Mother! I'm going to get the hottest couple back together!"

"Oh!" her mother squealed, "Can I help? I can't let such a tragedy win against my beautiful baby boy!"

"Yes, I think so! I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but can you make some treats that I can take over to the studio?"

Shura clapped her hands, "Of course dear, I'll bake my famous cookies, your brother won't realize you're up to anything. And you can have the two back together in time to be here for dinner on Friday!"

"Yes," the two took the other's hand and held a victory sign out. Meanwhile Mr. Shindo pretended not to notice as he walked by with a paper in his hand.

* * *

"How dare that woman think he dumped me, Yuki Eiri. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Yet the novelist couldn't help but wonder why he sounded so bitter. He should be happy that he was getting rid of the brat, right? However, no matter what he did the image of the heart broken boy wouldn't leave his mind. _That brat making __me __feel guilty, he really is and was an annoyance. Why do I want that annoyance back?_

"No, I don't!" he shouted.

"Talking to yourself is worrying me a little, Eiri." The blonde man saw a brunette standing in the doorway.

"Mika, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Wondering why you let the brat go so easy." She stood there with her arms crossed. "Yuki Eiri never lets anything go without a fight, and you didn't even care about Ayaka, never acknowledged it. Why let it factor in now?" his sister was intelligent. It was a Usueigi trait (well except for Tatsuha), he supposed, so he was equally smart.

"Why so concerned?" he smirked, but it slightly turned in to a frown when he saw her grin.

"I suppose I should be happy, but...," she made herself at home sitting on the couch. "You are my brother and Ayaka has never made you happy."

"Neither has the brat."

"Oh really, you must be putting on quite a show then. I've never seen you that fire about anyone before."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you argue with him so much on your first date, huh? I know you enjoyed it. I know for a fact you don't care what people say. So why him?"

"He is annoying."

"Why does he annoy you so much?" Mika walked closer to her brother. "If you didn't care, he wouldn't bother you. You don't even argue with me like that." Yuki was silent. "Besides that little fact, the press would never believe that you gave in without a fight, and neither do I."

"I don't chase brats."

"That's good. I was just making sure that you really were giving up on him. I think it is best you marry Ayaka."

"Don't be ridiculous, I won't do such thing."

"You have to do something, father will no doubt push your marriage now."

"Hnn, like I care."

"You will care if father finds out about the contract which I'm thinking about pointing him at dinner tonight."

"You wouldn't," he growled.

"Oh I would. You didn't think I knew, did you?"

"I'm not marrying that witch."

"You'll have no choice."

"If you put it that way, you want a fight. I'll marry Shuichi Shindo before I marry Ayaka."

"Don't be so stupid! You can't marry a guy, and don't you drag the family down like that!"

"I don't give a damn about the family Mika. I'll do whatever it takes to keep from marrying that woman."

"I see," tears began to pour. "You are in love, aren't you?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are, why do you want to marry him?"

"I'm not going to marry Ayaka."

"You don't care enough about her to do something this dramatic!" Yuki didn't have an answer.

"Get out of my house!"

"I'm right, you're in love with that boy!"

"No, I'm not!" trying to convince himself more so than her. He shoved her out the door and slammed it close.

Mika smirked as the door was closed. A brighter smile even graced her lips when she noticed that there was press taking pictures of her. They heard everything or enough. Yuki Eiri just trapped himself without knowing.

"I don't love him, I don't!" Yuki exclaimed. He wondered why he thought saying it louder would make it fact, because it didn't. _How could __I __fall for the brat, and so quickly. Damn it, __I __just wanted to __get__ rid of Ayaka. Damn, why did __I __get so defensive? _"If I don't love him, why am I acting like the idiots in my romance novels? Ugh, I'm disgusting myself, damn brat. I'm not in love, you have to believe it to be in it. I'm not in love."

* * *

Shuichi stared at his lyrics, so did Suguru and Hiro.

"You just…" the words couldn't find there ways off the keyboardist lips.

"Wrote two songs," Hiro finished still astonished, "and they are the best ones you have written yet."

"I know," just as in shock, Shuichi couldn't take his eyes off of the two songs. "Two of them, in less than an hour," he then smiled. "Guess the bastard is really good for something." The two bandmates could only nod.

K came in with Sakano, he was ready to shoot Shuichi. "What are you gawking at?" K pointed the gun at the pink man's head.

Sakano took the two sheets of paper. "These are…these are…," the producer stared in amazement. He then jumped with joy. "I finally did something right as a producer!" he exclaimed almost jumping out the window. Suguru and Hiro pulled him back in time. Nobody had known that Sakano's highs would be just as disastrous as his lows.

K picked up the two songs with a scoff, not understanding why there was such behavior, until he read them. He sat them down and shot two bullets in the air to show his happiness. Everyone ducked. "Let's get moving on the music!" K exclaimed.

"I think Hiro and I already have something that will work." Suguru announced with a smile. They were actually going to make the deadline, it was a miracle, he supposed he should thank Yuki.

Shuichi followed his two bandmates to listen to the music they had pre-recorded, leaving the lyrics behind.

* * *

Tohma shut the T.V. off. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It couldn't be right. If it was, things were not working in Tohma's favor at all. The press suggested that not only was Yuki going to win Shuichi back, but ask his hand in marriage. He sat his head on clasped hands, thinking. "Why would Eiri pull such a stunt without consulting me first? Unless…no." Tohma couldn't believe it, could it be that Yuki Eiri was in love? No, this just couldn't happen, this wouldn't do at all, he had to do something. He pressed the button for his sectary, "Get me Ryuichi Sakuma's number please."

"Yes sir," she replied. Tohma then began to formulate a plan in his mind revolving around Ryuichi.

* * *

Yuki couldn't believe he was here. What was worse was the press watching his every move. Stepping outside his house was just stupid, but he had a bad craving for Strawberry cheesecake and so he had to appease it. Then, with that he was greeted with the press asking questions about his possible marriage with Shuichi. Who would take who's name? He had said they'd take his, and he wondered: Why the hell did he even care?

Now, he was outside the studio, waiting for the brat. He'd thought that perhaps, they both could come to some kind of new agreement, so he had told himself. In reality he was there because even one day without the brat was too long.

He walked inside the studio. He decided not to let know his brother-in-law know he was there, besides he was sure Tohma would find out eventually on his own. The security guards let him in without any problems, everyone knew who he was and who he was related to. He made his way to the elevator, opening it, he was surprised to see wide violet eyes.

"Yuki!" he exclaimed, he didn't hold back. He launched himself at the blonde he loved him and there was no denying. "You came back for me."

The novelist shoved the brat off. "Who said that? My brother-in-law works here, you know." The young man's smile faded.

"Oh," he slowly pulled himself up, and then tried to pick up the pieces of paper that had flew out of his hands. Yuki beat him to it.

"What crap did you write?" he gazed down and was shocked. It still wasn't anything amazing, but it was way better than the brat wrote before.

Golden Eyes

Wisp of smoke

I can see that I'm lost

I never thought I find you

And I didn't want you

Golden eyes are tearing me apart

They are making me fall

And they are part of my everything

Dust arose

Fire ablaze

I can see that I'm falling

I never want to hit the ground

But I'm going to

Golden eyes are tearing me apart

They are making me fall

And they are part of my everything

Lightning strikes

Thunder roars

I can see the ground

I never think I'll get up

But I will

"The last line is the worse, everyone uses storm metaphors for love," Yuki criticized. "I guess you need to stick with me just to see some real writing."

"Hey everyone like…what?"

"I lied. I came to take you back. Don't know why, but here I am." He pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "I think I'm going to need more of these if I'm going to survive one more day of you."

"Yuki! I love you!" Shuichi exclaimed, not caring if his words shock the blonde or not. Yuki just smiled a little as the brat wrapped his arms around him. _Maybe I'm in love and maybe that's not so bad. _

Author's Note:

Well thanks to those who stuck with this piece and my other works. If you haven't read any other my pieces for gravitation, just click on my name to check them out. Anyway, I think this is the best story I written so far. I thank my busy editor for taking time to edit this. I believe the next chapter will focus a little on Hiro and Suguru, perhaps maybe an apology from Ayaka to Shuichi.


	8. The Love Scene

**Just a show**

**Chapter 8**: _The Love Scene_

Hiro headed down the hallway after work. The shorter man with green hair was walking by his side. Both of them had very different things on their minds. Suguru was thinking about how close the two were, literally. Meanwhile Hiro's concern was always on Shuichi. "Do you think he'll be okay?" the guitarist wondered.

"Who?"

"Shuichi!"

The keyboardist shrugged his shoulders, "As long as he does his work, what concern is it of mine if he is doing okay?"

Hiro sighed. "He is our bandmate. Besides how is doing affects his work, didn't you see those two songs he wrote?"

"Yes, but that work in our favor."

"What if it doesn't always work in our favor? Will you care then?" The red head was seriously concerned about his friend. He still didn't trust Yuki; the whole situation between the two still seemed quite strange. The guy just popped into Shuichi's life, and then they moved in together. Also the guy had so much power over his best friend it was scary. It wasn't like he'd never seen Shuichi's emotions like that, but he just never saw anyone having that much serious influence on them. He really needed to talk to him, so he began to take off.

Suguru watched the man with long hair, disappear "Wait Hiro!" The other man paused for a moment then turned around.

Sighing and shrugging his shoulders he asked, "What?"

"I understand your concern." Oh! He understood alright, he just honestly didn't care. There were worse people Shuichi could be with and he was a grown man. As long as it didn't affect his work, Suguru had no concerns about Shuichi's love life, but he knew Hiro did. The green-haired man walked up to him, and lightly touched his back. A warm feeling could be felt inside. "But Shuichi Shindo is a grown man; he surly can handle another grown man, besides he could do worse than Eiri Yuki. He could have an abusive boyfriend instead of man that just puts up some distance."

"Yeah, but he could do better. Yet, if he is happy…"

"You won't stand in his way, I understand." It was the same way he felt about the man standing next to him.

"Do you?" Hiro turned around to look into those emerald eyes of Suguru's.

A deep breath could be heard, "Yes." Then lips tilted upward in hopes for the other to touch. They almost did if it hadn't been for the cheerful sound interrupting them.

"Hello!" Maiko greeted, glancing from one man to the other. She watched as the two suddenly jumped away from each other.

"Hello Maiko," Hiro greeted back. "What are you doing here and…," he eyed the tin of cookies, "with your mother's cookies?..."

"Oh well," she blushed a bit, "I…I was hoping to talk to Shuichi about Yuki-san."

"Oh I see, you were hoping to play matchmaker!" Hiro teased grabbing a cheek. "You adorable thing."

She slapped his hand away, "Stop that! And I was simply hoping to patch things up."

"Well you're too late, Yuki patched them up himself." Suguru pointed out, "Shuichi went home with him."

"Oh." Her face fell a bit, she had been really excited about helping getting them together.

"Don't worry," Hiro remarked, patting her gently on the head, "there just might be somebody else you can play matchmaker on."

She gazed up at Suguru and Hiro and a small smile came upon her lips. "Just maybe," _I can get Hiro and Suguru together, the second greatest couple in history__! Y__ay victory! _

"Well I guess I'll go home." She began turning on her heels.

"I'll take you," Hiro stated.

"Excuse me, I'm a woman, I'm more than capable of finding my way home!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Besides," she looked over to Suguru, "I think he needs a ride more than I do, don't you?"

"Uh no, I'm fine, Tohma will be off in a couple of hours." He was used to wait that long, besides he usually had work he could do.

"You can't wait that long!" Maiko exclaimed. "You!" she pointed towards Hiro. "Can't let one of your bandmates two hours to get home."

"It's okay," Suguru replied, "I could always call the limo driver if I really want to go home."

"I won't stand for it!" Maiko stomped her foot, she then grabbed the two by the arm and said: "There is no way you are going home alone. What if the driver turns out to be a psycho? I just heard on the news the other day…

"Maiko, I get it. Guess I'll take you home," Hiro grabbed Suguru by the arm and began dragging him away.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Don't argue with her. Besides, Maiko has got her cell phone if anything goes wrong on her way home."

Maiko pulled out her cell with a smile. "Always! Now take him home, I'll call mummy dearest."

"Alright, you sure it's fine?" Suguru questioned, he didn't want to leave a girl by herself, yet he wanted the chance to get close to Hiro again.

* * *

Yuki's lips collided with Shuichi's and a desire burned deep inside of him. He knew exactly what it was. He wanted sex and he wanted it now! It had to be with Shuichi Shindo. Getting out of the car, he quickly made his way to the passenger side to yank out the pink-haired brat out of the car.

"Yuuuuki!" the younger man called out startled by the grasp on his arm.

"Come on brat, I want something and you're going to give it to me."

"I am?" Shuichi gazed up with gullibility at lustful eyes. "I don't Yuki," he yanked his arm out of his grip, "I've never done that before."

"I know, I promise I'll be gentle, just come on."

"O—okay." Yuki guided him towards the apartment and up into the elevator. Shuichi's fears began to dissolve to the excitement he was feeling. Yuki and he were going to be real lovers!

However, that plan was temporarily put on hold by all the men and women flashing lights in their faces. "Oh shit!" Yuki exclaimed. He grasped the brat's hand once more and ran. The reporters ran after them.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to lose these idiots, then to a hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Don't you get that I want you brat as my lover."

"Yes but just a hotel is kind of cheap, isn't it?" the pink haired man blushed.

"Oh, don't be such a girl. It will be an expensive one."

* * *

Tohma had called Ryuichi into his office and the man appeared in his Kumagorou suit.

"Ryuichi-chan said he couldn't make it, but Kuma-chan gladly comes in his place." A bright grin on the singer's face appeared.

"Oh, I see. Well, can you tell Ryuichi that this particular business concerns Shuichi Shindo."

"I will," then the man in the bunny suit hopped out of the office to pretend to bring back Ryuichi. In came the handsome man with green hair and dark eyes, sitting down and appearing with a serious expression.

"What's this with Shuichi, Tohma-chan?"

"Well, I must confess I thought Yuki would be good for Shuichi and vice versa, but I'm afraid…" The wheels in his head were turning, he had to set up perfectly were he would be able to manipulate Ryuichi, who was very much an unknown factor.

"Of what?"

"To speak lowly of my brother-in-law is not within me, but I find that he may be crushing the boy's spirits."

"I see. And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Do what you do best: lift his spirits. Of course, you must understand that he is in love with Eiri after all."

"Maybe he is just blind. Maybe he needs someone else who shines to see what's real."

"Perhaps, but you do understand I don't encourage anything that will harm Eiri."

"Of course not, you'd rather me leave him alone and loose your number one singer, again."

"Ryuichi that was in the past."

"The past has a way of coming back to haunt you."

* * *

Saki Isumi had Kiyoshi Yusuo by her side. They were more then ready to get pictures on the couple, snapping a picture or two as they were on the trail of the two lovers.

"Are you writing this down?" she looked over to the reporter next to her. He grinned brightly.

"Why wouldn't I be? You got pictures." She nodded back and they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Yuki Eiri!" Saki called, with that Shuichi turned around.

"Idoit!" the novelist scolded. "Don't turn around!" But it was too late, the camera flashed.

"So cute!" Saki exclaimed, taking another picture. The novelist grabbed the cute boy who was left stunned and dragged him down the hall. "Oh, Yuki please, don't leave me alone with Kiyoshi!" the reporter whined.

"At least give us a date of the wedding." Yuki froze. Shuichi gazed upward at him. Suddenly hearts found there way in the pink brat's eyes.

"You want to marry me!"

"No, I don't, I just want to screw you right now!" Yuki said out of sexual frustration. The pink-headed singer burst into tears. The novelist reached for a cigarette; screw the rule about not smoking in the lobby.

"So you have no real intentions of marrying Shuichi Shindo. How cruel to use such an adorable man. What were you hoping to get out of this?…" Saki began to walk in a dramatic pose and she put her two hands to her heart. "Oh, what a tragedy! So you are going to marry Ayaka."

"No fucking way!" Yuki lit his cigarette, breathing in the much needed nicotine.

"Then what are your intentions?" Kiyoshi asked calmly with a notepad in hand. Shuichi became silent.

Yuki let out a breath of smoke and sighed, knowing the reporters weren't going to leave him alone until they got an answer. Also knowing he wouldn't get to be with Shuichi tonight if he didn't say the right words. However, right words were something he wrote for the characters in his stories, not for himself.

"I haven't gotten to ask the brat yet." He stated.

"Oh Kiyoshi, we get to watch the proposal." Saki clapped her hands.

"I'm not proposing in front of you idiots," with that Yuki grabbed his brat and headed towards room 211.

* * *

Ayaka sat her cup down and stared at Mika.

"So Mika-chan, what brings you here?" she waved a hand to indicate the room they were in, which was Ayaka's bedroom at her parents house.

"I have come to talk about Eiri." She tucked a leg behind another, and pulled herself up.

"I would have assumed so," Ayaka took a sip of tea, hoping it would soothe the ache in her heart. She just hoped she could keep the tears at bay.

"I think it is time to let him go."

"I know," staring at the cup, she watched as a tear dropped.

"I'm truly sorry Ayaka-chan," Mika took her hand with a soft smile. "I had hoped it would work out, but I should have know better. I suppose much of this was my fault," she let go of the young girl's hand. "I thought I could force Eiri to live his life, I just needed to find a reason that made him want to live."

"I guess that reason wasn't me."

"No, I suppose not."

"I assume you have brought something for me to sign."

"Yes, I did," Mika pulled out something from the briefcase that had been lying against the couch. "This will free Eiri of your engagement."

"Yes, I know."

"Are you ready?"

"Do I really have a choice?" She asked, the tears broke free and Mika just sighed. This was the hardest part of the plan.

* * *

"Yuki?" Shuichi questioned, gazing up at him, who was currently yanking his clothes off.

"What brat?" He growled, trying to pull off the damn annoying tie.

"Are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"No."

"Then what is the press going on about."

"I don't know. I just said that I wasn't going to marry Ayaka, I would marry you before her."

"Really?!" Hearts were shown in Shuichi's eyes.

"Don't read too much into it. There are plenty of people I'd probably marry before you, brat."

Shuichi frowned and Yuki sighed. He slipped off his shirt.

"Look!" The blonde man sat next to him, "I'm not good at this romantic mush. I think it is all bullshit, but I do know right now I want to be with you."

"Yuki!" Shuichi glomped him, "I Love you."

"Yeah, I know, I wish you just show it."

"What do you mean Yuki?"

"Let me make love to you." He looked deeply into the violet eyes. It seemed so romantic, yet sex truly was the only thing on Eiri's mind, so he told himself.

"Yes," and soft firm lips were on his pink-headed lover's ones. Then a hand went under his shirt, a burning sensation took over as the hand ran upwards against his chest. They broke the kiss for a moment, allowing Shuichi to release a moan. Afterwards, Yuki sat back so he could slip off the shirt of his younger lover. He leaned downward to leave soft kisses that caressed the singer's skin. The taste of him made the blonde desire more.

Shuichi could feel the desire building inside of him. He never felt that good in his life. The best part of this was that Yuki was the one making him feel this way. It was everything he hoped it could be. He moaned again and his lover pulled himself up to meet him with another kiss on the lips.

* * *

Maiko was dialing the phone, when she felt a cold piece of metal at her head. She looked up to see a shiny gun being held by a smiling blonde manic American. A scream escaped from her throat and immediately another jumped in front of her waving his hands in panic. "Ah Miss. Shindo!" he called. "Please stay calm, K would you please remove the gun."

"Ah, sorry! I love using my babies," he pulled it away and gave it a kiss.

Maiko sighed in relief, before yelling: "What the hell are you pulling a gun on me for?!"

"Oh dear," Sakano began to panic. "We frightened Miss. Shindo," he ran away again in a circular motion. "She won't help us now!" K pulled out his gun, again and aimed at Sakano, who froze.

"Now," K began to explain, "we saw you were starting quite a show between Suguru and Hiro."

"I don't know what you mean." She looked down sheepishly at her shoes, "I was just talking."

"We know you want to set them up," Sakano had regained his composure. "We were hoping you could help us with our plans."

"Your plans?" she questioned.

* * *

Shuichi scrambled about out of the sheets, trying desperately to shut off the phone that was loudly playing one of the Nitter Grasper's songs. He fell forward, finding himself half way off the bed and half on. His hands on the floor, he sighed for a moment but the insisting ringing caused him to panic. Not wanting to wake his lover, he tried to get onto the floor, but his whole body fell with a loud thump. Slowly pulling himself up, his head barely rising above the bed, he sighed in relief. The man was on his side, his back to Shuichi, messed up golden hair was lit a glow by the sun. The pink-haired man smiled, relieved to find his lover was still quietly sleeping.

Then the ringing started again and the pink-headed singer quickly got up. Dashing over to the phone, he quickly made a leap for it. He took another breath as he finally got the phone. It rung again, "Ahh!" he yelled, his fumbling hands tried to get a good grip.

"Brat," Yuki growled, "answer the damn thing!"

Shuichi blushed a bit. "Uh yeah," he brought the phone to his ear. It kept ringing.

"Press, the button."

"Oh yeah," Shuichi looked sheepishly before pressing the green button. "Hello," he greeted.

"Shuuuuuuuuiiccccccccccccchiiiiiiiiii!" A woman voice screeched making the rock star cringe and Yuki clung tightly to a pillow over his head.

"Mooooooooomm!" Shuichi whined. "Don't be so loud, Yuki was sleeping,"

"And how would you know?" Shuichi gulped.

"'Cause I'm in the same room with him," he answered honestly.

"What are you doing in the same room with him? You know as a fiancé you shouldn't be sleeping around with him!"

"Mooom, we aren't getting married!"

"Of course you are, but not without properly introducing us."

"No, we aren't!"

"Don't talk such silliness: it is all over the news!"

"I know mom, but we aren't." He whined, causing Yuki to let a loud growl in frustration.

He let go of his pillow and held out a hand, "Give me the damn phone, brat." The pink-haired man gave look at the phone in fear, then back at his lover, not sure what to do. "Give it to me!" Out of fear, Shuichi quickly tossed his phone almost hitting the blonde in the head. Another growl was released.

It was like a quick personality switch when Yuki put the phone to his ear: "Oh, lovely Mrs. Shindo." A loud gush was heard. "What can I do for you, my lovely lady?" A squeal came onto the phone and Yuki pulled the phone away from his ear. He brought it back, "Yes, I see, of course we will be there, this Friday at five, sounds wonderful." Shuichi stared in amazement as Yuki hang up the phone.

"Here brat, you owe me. We have dinner with your family this Friday." He held his hand out and the singer slowly reached for the phone. The blonde then quickly grabbed the other's hand, pulling him back into bed. "You owe me," he repeated before leaning in for a kiss.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

Oh my, finally updated again. Okay so Ayaka didn't apologize, it didn't work, sometimes things in my head just don't fit when I go to writing. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry I'm really not brave enough to do lemons. I don't think I would write them very well. Anyhow, for sure next chapter has to have the dinner date, so we get to meet the Shindos. They should be fun! 


	9. Central Conflict

**_Author's Note:_**

I guess some of you are wondering why you haven't seen this updated for a long time. Okay, well things happened of course, one of those was my computer has been broken for awhile. I have other issues as well. I had a lot of trouble with chapters; just make sure it connected with the rest of the story. I think it does. Anyhow, here's the next chapter of Just a Show. I warn you: this may not be my best work, I haven't written in months, but I do assure I will be back up to my normal level - however poor that maybe - before long.

* * *

Just a Show

**Chapter Nine: **

_Central Conflict _

Standing in the middle of the living room he stared out the window while puffing on a cigarette. Yuki was grateful for the break from the brat. The idiot was more clinging than most of the bimbos he had been with, though he suspected part of that had to do with the younger man losing his virginity.

It also didn't help that the fangirl journalist had decided to write a poorly constructed piece on how Yuki was desperately trying to evade reporters to be with his one true love. It was giving the brat hope, not something he was sure he wanted Shuichi to have. The idea of being permanently tied to the moronic singer for life, well…maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Fuck!" He quickly inhaled another dose of his cancer stick. The fact he was contemplating that it wasn't such a bad thing was indeed a 'bad' sign more specific a sign of something he never believed in before: love. Now, he had to get rid of the brat and for good. He wouldn't fall love, not a chance in hell. He remembered he had been in it once and how that turned out to be quite painful, as a matter of fact he was still paying for it today. He didn't want to think about the after-effects of it again, especially with an idiot like Shuichi, though he supposed it was better than.... "Damn, I really have to get rid of that brat!" He scowled as he looked up at the clock. He needed to have the next chapter of his book done by tomorrow. He made his way into his study and smashed the cigarette in the ashtray near his desk, before proceeding right to the next scene in his story:

_He didn't need this mess! He kicked the nearest object in his vicinity which happened to be a poor innocent trash can that managed to cause more pain to him than he did it. He growled. "What the hell are you doing to me Elle?" He asked to nobody in particular as he made his way to his car at the corner of the street. Before opening the door he gazed up at the window, noting the silhouette of the slender woman that was Elle Camla. _

_She knew little about men, so she wasn't aware of the normal signs that were pointing to things going wrong. She had no clue that when she walked into their hotel room she would only find a slip of paper with the word 'goodbye' written on it. She stared at the piece of paper, wondering what it meant while at the same time knowing the truth. _

* * *

Hiro smiled, Shuichi's jaw dropped and Suguru wanted to straggle someone. They were all in the studio working on another song, when Ayaka had suddenly interrupted them. How she got in nobody knew, (though Suguru would have guessed Mika had something to do with it), but however that wasn't the biggest surprise. The real one was to find Ayaka bowing her head in a manner of giving an apology.

"You see, I understand now." Ayaka bowed politely, "that I was never the one who had the gift of giving him happiness. It was you, Shuichi Shindo." Tears began to pour down out of her brown eyes. "I wish it was me. I really do, I guess that is why I was so mad when I found out about you. So I apologize!" She slowly raised her head up to see what he would say.

"I…I…I," the singer stuttered, for once not really having anything to say. An arm went around his shoulder and a smile greeted Ayaka. Irritation was what took a ride on Suguru's nerves. "He accepts your apology."

"How do you know that? He hasn't said anything yet?" Suguru pointed out, crossing his arms. "And she slapped him on public television, how can one forgive that so easily?"

"Shuichi is just that kind of guy!" the guitarist tightened his grip around the pink-haired man's neck, giving a wider grin.

"And you know this for a fact?" A sneer was heard in the keyboardist voice as he clenched his fists at his side.

"Yes, I do," firmly standing his ground, he looked Surguru right in the face.

"And you know because…?" the keyboardist inquired meeting his challenger. Shuichi's head was going back and forth, Ayaka was much more polite, only darting her eyes.

"Shuichi is my best friend." His grip tightened even more, and Shuichi began to struggle for breathe, moving his arms in panic.

"Um, Hiro," Ayaka interrupted, meekly raising a finger up.

"Yes?" Immediately giving her all of his attention, along with a huge grin.

"I think you should let go of Shuichi." She suggested softly, still looking down at her shoes.

"Huh," he turned to see his best friend turning a different color. "Oh," he quickly released the grasp on his best friend. "Sorry buddy," patting him on the back, the pink man regained his breath.

"Thanks."

"You okay, Shindo?" she asked politely.

"Yes, and I guess about your apology…"

"You forgive her, right?" Hiro asked hopefully. He looked over to Suguru who glared at him.

"I'm not one to hold grudges to be honest." He replied staring at his fingers as he poked them together. "The truth is I wasn't hurt much by you. It just bothered me that he had a fiancée I didn't know about, you know." How could Yuki not tell him about having a fiancée? It hurt a little because it meant the novelist didn't trust him. It left him wondering if things were actually getting better or worse with Yuki.

"I understand. Well, I'm glad for your forgiveness."

"Yeah… um you're welcome," he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, goodbye," she bowed once more and turned to leave.

"Ayaka," Hiro gently grabbed her wrist, "are you hungry?" There was a pain in Suguru's heart, which nowadays he was just starting to understand.

"Well…I'm afraid I must decline." She replied sweetly as her eyes gazed over see Suguru. She recalled a conversation that they had earlier about their feelings for Hiro. She knew were they both stood with him. Her heart wasn't ready to love again, nor was she free too. She was daughter of duty and tradition. Suguru however, had not only loved the guitarist for a long time, he was more than free too. She couldn't dare force Hiro to return Suguru's feelings, but she surly couldn't mislead him either. "My ride is scheduled for another hour or so, and I have a lot of packing to do."

The guitarist frowned, "You have to leave so soon? Will you be back?"

"I'm afraid not, my father will certainly arrange another suitable marriage and that will be somewhere far away from here." She smiled sadly thinking of how nice it would have been to stay and gotten to know them more. She surly would miss them, the Uesugi's as well Bad Luck.

"But I…"

"Hiro," she spoke softly, she thought she could do one good deed before she left. She smiled, but it wasn't directed the guitarist but the keyboardist. He frowned. "Perhaps you could give me a ride home?"

"Great, you guys don't have a problem working without me for awhile?"

"Well…" Shuichi thought about all the work they had to do. Images of notes swirling in his head, but then he saw the eager grin on Hiro's face.

"Of course we do, Tohma's ridiculous' deadline still needs to be met if we are going to keep our jobs."

"And so you can surpass him right." Hiro snapped, though he understood why Suguru had so desperately wanted to surpass his uncle, he was just a little annoyed with how he was acting. It didn't make sense. It was like he was doing everything to prevent him from going with Ayaka.

"There is nothing wrong with having a goal."

"Yeah, if it is your only motivation for being in this band."

"Well it is not!"

"And what possible other reason can you have?"

"Just go on your date," Suguru growled knowing he couldn't say what he really wanted confessed.

"I will," with that Hiro grabbed Ayaka by the arm and headed out.

"Aww," Shuichi whined falling to the floor, "You mean we have to all this work ourselves." The keyboardist rolled his eyes, and walked over to his keyboard.

* * *

"The closet is a classic and the simplest tactic," Maiko stated holding pointed with a stick on a spot on a white board which consisted of poorly drawn stick figures and other shapes. She was dressed in a military uniform walking around the room like she was an officer in charge.

K grinned leaning back in his seat, enjoying the sight very much. It was time for some military assistance! Sakano nervously paced around the room, panicked over a little tiny fact:

"We don't have a closet! Anywhere near where they work!" he threw his arms in the air and began to increase his pacing to a full freak out mode running.

The fangirl slammed the stick onto the table. Both set of eyes turned to her. "Stop panicking, there will not be such a thing in my unit!" She pointed at the producer, who immediately ceased in more fear of her than the lack of a closet. "We will follow through with our battle plan! K!"

"Yes! Commander of the fangirls!" K saluted her and smirked, this was so much fun.

"What is the nearest closet to the studio floor?"

"The nearest closet is exactly 10 feet below, 20 feet west!"

"Alright, Sakano!" She slammed the stick against her hand, "Ow! That hurts, mmm…anyway… Sakano!"

"Yes?" He tried to remain as calm as possible but sweat beads where pouring down fast.

"I want you to go to the security cameras and locate are targets."

"Yes ma'am," he nervously saluted her.

"Alright you two are dismissed!" She slammed the stick once more and the two men took off.

* * *

Walking up towards her hotel room, Ayaka began to feel this was her opportunity to leave a few words of wisdom, "Hiro, I think you're very sweet, but my duty is to my family." She bowed her head.

"I don't understand why you're dumping me before we even get started."

"I'm afraid so," giving him another half-hearted smile. "It is only fair that I told you now, instead of leaving you wondering." He frowned.

"I really thought…"

"Hiro," she grabbed his hands and gazed into his eyes, "don't you know somebody already loves you."

Why did a lot of people think him and his best friend were more than that. "Shuichi and I are just…"

She shook her head. "No, not Shindo. Someone else close."

"I don't have anyone else close." He was totally confused. What was she talking about?

"Perhaps you just can't see it right now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to get her to clarify, but she wasn't going to do that.

She let his hands. "If I told you…you wouldn't be able to discover for yourself. And…" she lingered in the doorway for a moment, "I think that would be sad." She said before disappearing into her room.

* * *

Suguru didn't even notice the pink-headed singer sneaking out the door, because he was lost in his music. The melody was taking over his mind. He had been searching for the perfect notes for Shuichi's song, but before long, it had been forgotten. Soon he found himself searching for a completely different melody. The sound was sorrowful and sweet. The pain in his heart was taking over. He had tried to ignore it by burying himself in work. Now it seemed it was blending with his work.

There was no acknowledgement of when another person entered the room. The music overtook Hiro, he had never heard that song before. Was it Shuichi's? No, couldn't be, he could never write something that sad. No this was purely Suguru's work. He grabbed his guitar from across the room. He plugged it in before strumming across the strings, catching the keyboardist attention.

Suguru just nodded before going but to playing the music. It was much like when they first met, they always played well together, from the very beginning. It was what had made Bad Luck special. The keyboardist had fulfilled the missing piece in a perfect puzzle. Though, some could question that with the lack of sales, but Hiro had no doubt they would make it to the million mark.

It was an hour or so later before the keyboard was longer touched by talented fingers. "I'm tired," Suguru admitted his hands, resting lightly on the keyboard.

"Yeah," Hiro agreed, setting his guitar down, "I'll take you home."

Normally he would try to seem more independent but he was really tired, emotionally and physically. As much as he loved his music the devotion to it sometimes took more out of him than he liked to admit, so instead of arguing he just replied: "Alright."

Suguru followed Hiro into the elevator and leaned on the back wall as he let him press the buttons. The lights went out and it wouldn't move at all. The guitarist pressed the button again. The keyboardist just let out a sigh.

"We're stuck."

* * *

"An elevator will do!" Maiko declare throwing a "V" in the air, while jumping out of her chair. She was full of glee at the screen before her. "Great job boys!"

K nodded and grin.

Sakano however was feeling a sense of panic and began biting on his nails. "What if they starve or…." He looked up at the silver shining weapon at his head.

"Don't doubt the genius of our commander!"

"Gulp, of course I won't."

"They'll be fine." Maiko waved his fears off as if they were nothing. "We'll come back and let them out in the morning. Maybe by then, there will be so hot yaoi action!" She squealed. "Or at least a kiss or two." She swayed in delight.

* * *

Shuichi walked towards Yuki's apartment, singing a tune of happiness. Last night had been wonderful, though he originally had been nervous about the whole thing. The older man had been rather gentle and sweet. Things were really working out for him, though…he stopped for a moment. Yuki didn't tell him he loved him yet, but he supposed that could wait, perhaps for a wedding day. His mind drifted into a dream:

_Shuichi was dressed in a purple tux that brought out his eyes. Yuki was dressed in off-white tux that complimented all his beautiful features. _

"_Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

"_I do," Shuichi replied. _

_  
"Yuki, has written his own vows, would you please read them off now?" _

_Golden eyes were filled with nothing but love as he gazed upon the love his life__. __"You are my everything Shuichi, my laughter, joy, and hope. My life would be meaningless without you. Without that smile on your face I wouldn't be able to awaken in the morning, for I have grown accustomed to it. I love you, my darling Shuichi, and I do!" He declared for everyone. _

Shuichi's lovesick vision was ruined with a very sad and sudden realization that Yuki would never be like that. He could write romantic mush, but he wasn't very good at spewing it out, if it was actually to mean something to him. Besides, how could he marry someone that he didn't trust? A weight seemed to have landed on his shoulders, as he felt very depressed at the moment. He felt like he was now dragging on his way home.

"Ah, where's the shine?" Ryuichi wondered walking in front of Shuichi. The pink-headed man hadn't notice he had been followed home.

"Oh hey! Sakuma I didn't…I mean, I'm…" he lowered his head, "just distracted."

"Mr. Yuki isn't very nice to you, is he?" The elder singer waved a finger around in a taunting manner.

"Sometimes, he is." A blush seemed to creep onto his face as he thought about how gentle Yuki had been with him the other night.

"He should make you shine all the time. I would make you shine every moment!" Ryuichi insisted and the manner in which he did so was so different from his usual demeanor. It was serious, far from childish.

"Um," Shuichi rubbed his head, grinning. "I really need to go home. Is there something you needed?"

"You mean Yuki's home?" There was a slight bitterness to his voice that the other singer didn't really pick up on.

"It's mine…," but it wasn't, not really. He was just there as long as Yuki wanted him there. That depressing feeling was really starting to overwhelm him.

"My home would be yours," Ryuichi leaned in closer. He looked down at those lips, he wanted to touch them so bad. "Shuichi, don't you still want to be like me?"

"I…I…, of course." He stuttered, aware of the sudden closeness. Something was telling him that this wasn't quite right.

"Then why don't you want to be with me?"

"I'm with Yu—," before he could finish soft lips collide with his somewhat forcibly. Warning bells seemed to have gone off in his head and his violet eyes widened in shock.

Quickly, Shuichi pushed him away, but apparently not in time. A flash came out of nowhere, before the two singers turned to see a pretty girl in blue pig tails with bright green eyes that were glistening with tears and a handsome Japanese man. They instantly recognized as Saki Isumi had Kiyoshi Yusuo, the two reporters from the night him and Yuki... Heat rushed to his face, as a blush made its way to his face.

"How could you!" Saki cried stomping her feet and putting her hand on hips.

"I…" The words just wouldn't make it to his lips. All he could think of was to run away, and so he did. He ran as fast as could with the two reporters trailing on him. However, they couldn't keep up with the panic induced singer.

Ryuichi pouted his lips staring at the pink haired man running in the distance. "I just wanted to make you shine!" He stayed there wondering what Shuichi would do next about the kiss. Though, he had a clue. It seemed Shuichi had already made a choice, Yuki over him.

* * *

Yuki ran his hands over his face. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next between Elle and Skylar: does she die tragically now and have the hero regret his decision of leaving her? Or does the story drag out some more? Yuki wasn't quite sure what else could happen. There was the introduction, the romance, and now the goodbye, yet it didn't feel quite final. What the novelist couldn't figure out was why? Why didn't it feel like it was coming upon the end? What else was supposed to happen? Skylar was indeed a loner and Elle was meant to be a heart-broken character, so it should be nearing the ending, yet it felt as if something else was supposed to happen. The characters didn't seem to be broken enough. The story was way past a hundred pages now.

He glanced over at the clock and frowned. The brat should be home now, though he really shouldn't care. He supposed Shuichi could be working late, the ridiculous goal of trying to get a whole C.D. by next week was impossible and definitely an idiotic plan. Only a plan _his_ Shuichi…Oh shit not that! He didn't own that brat nor did he want to. It was time to end this! He needed to find the break first, though. He grabbed his coat on the way out.

* * *

Yuki saw a depressive Shuichi sitting on a park bench staring at the ground letting his pink hair cover up his beautiful purple eyes that were shimmering with tears. He looked rather pathetic in an adorable way, and the blonde couldn't help but let a smirk appear on his face.

"Shuichi," he called, taking a seat next to him.

"Yuuuki," his voice sounded rather hoarse and soft. He didn't even raise his head or tried to wrap his arms around his love. No, he just stared at the ground and tried to hold the tears back. He felt as though he had betrayed his love in the worse possible way.

He removed his cigarette, he wasn't quite sure why, but he didn't have the heart to tell the adorable man that it was time to end this. He sighed, "Let's go home."

* * *

Tohma laced his hands together and stared at a rough draft of tomorrow's paper: Cheater Caught in the Act. The head of N.G. studios had planned this out perfectly and it seemed everything would be working out in his favor. There was no way he would let Shuichi take his place. He would have to see what tomorrow would bring. If this plan failed, well…he had been contemplating on hiring a new manager for A.S.K.

* * *

**_Author's Commentary:_**

I'm trying get to the point across that Yuki likes Shuichi, he just hates the idea that he does. Shuichi is blissfully, but not completely unaware that things aren't quite right.

The scene with Hiro and Ayaka was giving some problems. It just didn't seem right that she would be insisted of not eating dinner with him, and then end of up doing it. I didn't want to completely delete the scene either. It took awhile to come up with the simple solution of just taking her home.

The original plan was to have Hiro and Ayaka as a couple, but I decided Suguru and Hiro was much better.

Next Chapter Possibilities:

I'm pretty certain, that the Shindo family dinner is in the next chapter. Also we may have a reaction to the newspaper article. Also a new character may show up, as the role of Yuki's ex, and she wasn't just a one-night stand fan.


End file.
